2) The Monkey's Tail Book II
by levi2000a1
Summary: Kim and Ron must defeat an old foe and rescue a friend. Takes place 5 years after High School graduation. This story has parts in it that are rated M so unless you have a valid Driver's licence, do not read those parts. This Book is complete.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no love here. This was only sex. This was a man pounding into the woman till he came. If she did, that was alright. If she didn't that was alright too. The woman was trying to supply all of the love that would be needed for the two of them. It wasn't working.

The man, continued to pound her. His eyes were rolled back in his head; The woman was enjoying the act. She had gone through her life with no meaningful contact, no lovers, no heavy petting and not even a boyfriend. She had sold some of her most priceless possessions for this. She had spent the last four and a half years of her life tracking down the fabled "Monkey's Tail." She had found it, learned how to work its magic. She had created a perfect clone of her now lover, with a few modifications. Some that she knew would be of his desire and one of hers. A heighten sense of her pheromones. This is what created his desire for her. She gave him his life back. This was what she wanted.

She had altered herself several times for him to no avail. The power of the Monkey's Tail was what he wanted. She gave it to him. The power to suck the soul, or as the ancient text called it, "the chi-ez," out of anything. If a tree had a soul, the Monkey's Tail could suck it out. If a rock had a soul, it could be sucked out.

But the "chi-ez," wasn't just the soul. It was any ability that being had. It was any thought, any knowledge, any idea of love or hate. A being without his chi-ez would just be a shell and even the shell would not be able to live for very long. Its autonomic functions would degrade and it would die. Probably within ten hours. The only flaw with it that she could see, was it took at least two minutes of aiming the tail at its intended target to suck out the chi-ez, longer if there was a great deal of power to be transferred. It took her almost four minutes to retrieve all the chi-ez of the man from his stone form.

Once the chi-ez was ripped from the being, it could be transferred to another. All or part of it. That was what the man wanted. To steal the Chi-ez from another and transfer the Mystical Monkey Power to himself. The remainder of the chi-ez would then be destroyed. The Tail would use it to power itself.

The man was close. He turned her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed and took her from behind. Finally the man rared back and screams his orgasm.

He slumped forward. He was spent. When he was under the effect of her pheromones, he was more animal than man. Something that he secretly wanted.

He staggered over to the chair by the writing desk. On the desk was a robe and the only light source lit in the room, a small desk light. He picked up his robe and put it on and sat in the chair. "Miss Hall, are you alright? I'm sorry. Perhaps if you wore one of those environmental suits I wouldn't be prone to attacking you like that." he said.

"I'm...(pant)...okay...(pant)..., sugar-bugger. You were just a little rough this time. But maybe the enviro suit would be a good idea for when we spring the trap. It wouldn't be a good idea for us to make snug-snug in the middle of your battle with those meanies."

"No...It wouldn't." he said in a very droll voice as he formed a bridge with his fingers.

A knock at the door interrupted any further conversation.

"I suggest that you cover up. You don't want everybody to see all of that new body you created for yourself, now do you?" he said to Miss Hall.

"Enter." he called out sounding bored.

A short rotund man in his mid 50s entered. Looking around he asked, "Am I disturbing you M'lord?"

"No Bates. Not now you're not. What do you want?"

"M'lord, one of your...ah...spies has returned. Shall I send it in?"

"Yes, send "him" in. And Bates, bring us some tea please."

"Yes Sir."

After Bates left a small shadow enter through the door and disappeared among the other shadows in the room.

"Miss Hall, you might want to go to the bathroom and get dressed. I have a feeling that it may be time to put our plan into action. Oh and please do something about those blasted pheromones of yours. They are starting to distract me again and I really need my full wits about me if we are going to finalize the plan."

"Sure thing sugar-bugger, but please, call me by my first name, or at least by my little pet name." she said as she gathered a sheet around her slim figure as she went through a door into the bathroom.

"Very well "honey-bunny"," he said with disdain. "Just do something about the damnable order."

After hearing the bathroom door close, he said, "Now then Lamont, tell me what you have found out."  
After hearing Lamont's report, an evil smile appeared on the man's face, "I think the time is almost right to put the plan into effect."

"Bates! Miss Hall!" The two came running into the room. "Lamont tells me that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are in love and are engaged to be married. He also gave me some more intimate tidbits about them. Perfect! Once we steal the chi-ez from Stoppable he will die. That will crush our favorite cheerleader for the rest of her life. With the combined power that Stoppable has and the power of the Yono, I will be able to defeat the Han and finally become the Ultimate Monkey Master!" He laughs uncontrollably, hopping from floor to chair to desk etc.

"But Sir, what if the rapscallion brings the Han to the battlefield? That would upset the balance of power. Or if Kim Possible or that Yori person joins in the fight to make it two or three against you." stated Bates.

"Miss Hall has genetically modified my Ninja army. They will be able to keep anyone occupied and Ron Stoppable has been taught the Toshimiru ways which means he is too "honorable," to involve a little six year old girl in a fight that he will see as "his honor to fight." If they do bring Yori to fight, so much the better. I found I have issues with her after learning the way of the Yono. If she shows up, my army will take her captive and I will deal with her at my leisure. Sensei is away from Yamanouchi and can't be reached so he won't be a factor." said the man.

"But won't they be suspecting a trap sugar bugger? And isn't that old monkey's tail a little fragile to take onto a battlefield? It's over seventeen hundred years old. What if it breaks?" asked Miss Hall.

"They will suspect a trap. They will know that someone helped me return. That's why Bates will allow himself to be seen by them before he runs for cover. That will distract them from finding your hiding place. Once I have maneuvered Stoppable into the right spot, I will call him "my arch bumbler." That will be your cue to use the Monkey's Tail on him. So far as the tail being fragile, The Yono himself crafted that item from a trophy he took in battle. Its magic makes it indestructible. The only people that can harm it are ones that have been touched by Monkey Magic. That would be me, Ron Stoppable and his pesky rodent. Stoppable and I will be fighting and I have sent a false request to Stoppable from Sensei wanting the mole rat to visit Yamanouchi, so he will be out of the way."

Amy cringed every time he talked about the plan to actually "kill," someone. She just wanted his love.

Grabbing and hugging the girl, he said, "Miss Hall, you have brought me back to the world of the living for a great purpose. For me to become the Ultimate Monkey Master and rule the world with you by my side. No one will be able to stop you from setting up the best genetics engineering lab in the world. You can then do whatever splicing experiments you see fit. It will be the dawn of a new era. The era of Lord Monkey Fist and DNAmy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker. 


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This chapter is rated M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their plan went perfectly up to this point. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Yori had been lured into Monkey Fists' trap.  
Bates had been spotted and Kim and Yori were fighting the improved Ninja Monkeys and barely holding their own.  
Monkey Fist had challenged Ron to a fight of honor. One that he could not refuse or lose face.

"Give it up Monkey Fist. I don't know how you escaped the Path of the Yono, but if I were you, I'd just be happy to have my life back and leave it at that." said Ron as he prepared for battle.

"Well you're not me. You are the upstart that has stolen everything from me. And I want it back, with interest. Now, shall we start with just skill so I can show you how much you don't know or shall we just advance to your death? Oh wait. You can't handle death. It makes you feel bad. Boo-hoo! Does little Ronniekins need his little cheerleader that likes it from behind, to make the boo-boo better?" Monkey Fist taunted Ron as they circled each other.

Ron tried to ignore his remarks, knowing that to lose one's temper makes one careless and might result in losing the fight. But how did Monkey Fist know this? He and Kim had only just started making love, waiting till after graduating from college.

"She would probably be grateful to have a real man, not some little cry-baby looser like yourself. Even a little monkey would probably be able to please her better."

That was all Ron could stand. He released a series of attacks that Monkey Fist was able to deflect easily. His anger made him careless. Monkey Fist countered his attack and Ron deflected, but just barely. Monkey Fist's taunts were cutting Ron deeper and inflicting more damage. Each one cutting away at the confidence Ron had built up over the years.

When Ron's attacks did connect, they did minimal damage. It was almost like Monkey Fist was playing with him, setting him up for something.

Ron tried to calm himself, but when he tried Monkey Fist said something about Kim.

"And speaking of your anal retentive girl-slut, I think I shall put one of those neuro-compliance chips on her. She can then become the concubine for my Ninjas. Think of it. With just a little spray of female monkey pheromones on your precious Kim Possible, my monkey ninjas will want her anywhere and any way they can take her. They will take her while she encourages them because of the chip. All the time, a small part of her mind will remember who she is and be repulsed by what she has become. And she will always remember that her pathetic boyfriend could do nothing to keep her from becoming some monkey's slut!"

"Do you really think that you were the first? Every villain that has ever had her unconscious has had that piece of her and a few of my monkey ninjas remember her as well."

One quick punch to the face sent Monkey Fist staggering as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Better... Much better." thought Ron to himself.

"You almost had me 'Donkey Breath'. If you had kept talking about me instead of Kim, you might have had a chance." said Ron. A quick roundhouse kick to the jaw sent Monkey fist back a few more paces. "But you just had to pick on Kim. You picked the wrong person to fuck with!" Ron hit him again. This time Monkey Fist was knocked backed about seven feet before looking up at Ron.

"Do you really want to take it to the next level and see which one of us dies, Monkey Fist?" Ron yelled at him.

"You think you've won, boy?" Monkey Fist yelled back. His volume increasing with every sentence. "You think you are the better of the two of us? Do you know what you really are? You are nothing more than an 'ARCH BUMBLER', and a fool!"

Several things happened in the very next instant. Ron realized that he had lost track of his surroundings and that he was vulnerable from behind. A figure wearing an environmental suit jumped up from a hiding point behind Ron and aimed what looked like a hairy wand at him. A magical beam came from the hairy wand and hit Ron from behind. Monkey Fist started cackling with a triumphant laughter and Kim Possible knew in her heart that something was suddenly wrong. "Bad wrong."

Bad wrong enough for it to scare her down to her toes. Battling the altered Monkey Ninjas, they were just holding their own, and Kim knew that if she left, Yori would be highly outnumbered. Looking to her, she yelled, "I have to go help Ron. He's in bad trouble. You Okay?"

Yori nodded and yelled back, "Yes. Go help Stoppable-san. I will be fine." She then waded back into the battle with renewed effort and ability.

Kim knew that Yori was probably lying, and that she would be helplessly outnumbered, but there was no help for that now. Ron needed her. With two back flips and a cartwheel Kim was headed in the direction she knew Ron was.

When she made it to the top of the small hill looking down onto the battlefield, she looked down and took it in all at once.  
Ron was standing between two people, Monkey Fist and someone wearing a enviro suit. The suited person was pointing a hairy wand at Ron and he seemed frozen in pain. Monkey Fist was laughing and dancing around and around in one spot. There was a large tree on the other side of the suited person.

In less than a second after she first looked at the situation, she was pulling out her hairdryer/grappling hook and firing at the tallest part of the tree. Hooking the tree, Kim put the hairdryer into retract and flew towards the suited person. She landed just in front and started to wrestle the wand from the grasp of the suited person. Kim was able to look through the faceplate and see that it was...DNAmy? The build was all wrong. Too slender. It was more like Kim's own build, but the voice was Amy's.

"Oh no you don't you ole' meanie. Sugar bugger, help!"

Kim heard Monkey Fist yell, "No! Not again! You won't spoil my plans this time!"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw him coming at her with a flying kick that would have taken her head off. Grabbing Amy's hand that held the wand, she pulled it up as she ducked down. He managed to yell, "Noooooo!" just before his foot hit the wand.

The explosion of magical energies that went off over her head was tremendous. It knocked Monkey Fist back twenty feet or so. It only knocked Amy off of her feet onto her back. For whatever reason, it only messed Kim's hair up a little.  
When she looked back to Ron, she saw him collapse like a puppet with its strings cut. As she ran to him, she heard Monkey Fist yelling, "Monkey Ninjas, I'm hurt! Retreat!"

When she knelt down beside Ron, she saw that he wasn't breathing. "Ron!" she yelled. "Don't you leave me! Ron!" The last time she was screaming his name. She pulled out her Kimmunicator as she prepared to do CPR. After a few minutes of CPR she turned the Kimmunicator on. Wade appeared. Before he could say anything, she said, "Wade! Ron's down and he's not breathing."

"Kim, can you get to Ron's Ronnunicator?" asked Wade.

Kim searched Ron's pants and found it. Wade had just given it to him for a graduation present.

"Got it Wade."

"Turn it on and scan Ron with it. It has a slightly better scanner than yours."

"Okay." She did as she was instructed.

Looking at Wade through her Kimunicator she saw him studying the scans, then his eyes went wide as he turned to her and said, "Quick Kim. Get his shirt off and place his Ronnunicator on his chest!"

Kim did this as fast as she was able to. After setting it on his chest, two little probes came out of it. One went to his heart and the other down on his side. Wade yelled "Clear!" and Ron's body jerked. Kim looked at Ron then at Wade's image. Wade yelled clear again and Ron's body jerked again. Ron gave a big inhale of breath.

"Wade?" Kim asked.

"Just a minute Kim." Wade was typing on his keyboard at his normal fast rate. Kim wished he could type faster.

"Okay Kim. Ron's got a heartbeat and he is breathing. There will be a medical helicopter there in five minutes. And...I also called your mother. She'll be there when the helicopter lands."

"Wade, my mother is a brain surgeon. Why would she meet us there?"

"Your mother is the leading physician in neuroscience studies across the country. Not to mention the top researcher in the field of neuropathy. Ron's going to need her." Wade hesitated before continuing. "Kim, I'm not picking up any brainwave activity at all. It's almost like he isn't in there. Let your mother look at him, Kim. The chopper will be there in four minutes and twenty seconds." Wade looked down as if he were praying.

Kim called for Yori. She didn't answer. Thinking Ron would be alright for a few seconds, Kim ran back to the top of the hill so she could see where she had left Yori. There was no sign of her. Running back to Ron she held his head in her lap, almost willing him to breath and did the only thing she could think to do.

She cried...and then she prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker. 


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The helicopter arrived just when Wade said it would. The paramedics took good care of Ron. They had him hooked up to their equipment and in the travois and in the chopper in less than four minutes. As they took off, Kim looked out the window to see if there were any signs of Yori or the ninjas. Nothing but empty country side. They handed the Ronnunicator back to her. The batteries were dead. It had been keeping Ron alive, acting as a pacemaker when necessary. It had been necessary.

The trip to the hospital was a blur to her. All that mattered was willing Ron's heart to keep beating. Willing him to keep breathing. Willing him to live. To live for them. To live for her. Nothing else mattered. She didn't really become aware of where she was till they asked her to sit and wait here. They were outside ER. Her mother came running down the hall and into the room. She couldn't remember seeing her mother run like that or could she remember that look on her mother's face before. The look of fear.

Kim sat there, looking down at the floor, feeling hollow. She started thinking about all of the stupid things she had done to Ron. The haircut and not wanting him to try out for the team mascot. All the things she had confided to him. Her crushes, Walter Nelson, Josh Mankey, Bobby Johnson, and Eric. Eric, God. Talk about one of the biggest mistakes of her life, but it did lead to Ron finally telling her how he felt about her. Hearing her talk about them must have eaten him up from the insides. But he never said a thing. He was her best friend.

Not knowing if it was shock setting in or the fact that she was already thinking of Ron in the past tense, she started crying. It didn't last long till she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Don and Lonnie Stoppable, Ron's parents. Don was trying to comfort her and hold back his own tears. Lonnie was trying to do the same, but not as well as Don.

"Are you alright Kim?" asked Don.

"There...there wasn't anything I could do. I tried but I was too late." Kim said, trying to stop crying.

Don pulled her into a hug. Lonnie came over and started rubbing her shoulders. "We know that if there had been anything that could have been done, you would have done it. Please, just tell us what happened." said Don.

Kim told them the entire story, leaving nothing out. The retelling seemed to calm her a little. After she was done Lonnie said that from what she knew of Yori, she would have wanted Kim to do exactly what she did.

Don said, "It sounds like it was a planned trap, and from the reaction that Monkey Fist had, you did manage to spoil it in some way. It could have been far worse. The first thing that Ron would have worried about is you. We'll have to wait for your mother to see about him."

"Wade called us to let us know what was happening. I'm sure he has started to search for what happened to Yori." said Lonnie.

Kim whipped the tears from her eyes with the heal of her hand and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade. What have you found out?"

"Not much yet Kim. We don't have that much to go on."

"Okay. Monkey Fist was first with Bates and then DNAmy showed up wear some sort of enviro suit. That would explain why the monkey ninjas were better than normal .They must have been genetically altered. She used some sort of a wand on Ron. Damn it! I left it there! "

"It's okay Kim. Global Justice has already retrieved it. They're there now. Knowing Amy is involved will help narrow down the search. I've gotten in touch with Sensei. He arrived back at Yamanouchi the same time that Rufus showed up. He knew something was wrong and they started back right away. They should be here soon. Ah... how's Ron?"  
"Don't know yet. Mom's still in there. By the way Wade, you did good. Better than me."

"Naaa.. You kept him alive Kim. That's what's important. Look, I gotta...go. I must...have some...dust in my eyes. I'll check in later."

"Sure Wade. Later"

"Where s Hanna?" Kim asked the Stoppables.

"Your father met us as we were coming in." said Lonnie. He volunteered to stay with her at the main lobby. She's not allowed in the ER waiting room because of her age."

"And for good reason." said Dr Possible as she came through the doors from seeing Ron. Addressing all three, she said." Okay, we're moving Ron up to an intensive care room. We have him stable for the moment, but I don't know how long that will last. He's going to look bad folks. I won't lie to you. He is hooked up to a lot of equipment and machinery and we don't know what is wrong with him. Everything checks out alright, but the only brain activity we can detect is his autonomic functions and they are weak. Far weaker than a person in a coma." Choosing her words carefully, she said, "Right now his conditions are similar to someone who is brain dead, but not entirely similar. I'm not going to go into details here. We believe that if Ron can't snap out of it in about the next eight hours...the only way will be to keep him alive will be on live support. If that happens..." her voice trailed off.

Everyone took a deep breath. Don came up to Dr Possible and said, "Thank you Anne for being honest with us. I am sure you are doing all that can possibly be done. When can we see him?"

"Let us get him to the room and settled in. Don, Lonnie, I am so sorry. I wish I had better news. Give us about 15 minutes and I'll take you to his room. You might want to go back to the main Lobby and talk to Hanna." Don and Lonnie turned and started to leave.

Turning to Kim she said, "Dear, I know you two are engaged but only the next of kin in intensive care."

"But mom!"

Don turned back and said, "Anne, she needs to be there. I'll explain why later."

"Okay Don. We'll talk." nodded Dr Possible.

They made their way back to the lobby area in silence. When they made it back, Kim found that Sensai was there with Rufus.

Sensai, seeing the surprise in Kim face, only said, "When the need is great, distance can be moved in but a few short steps. Please. Tell an old man what has happened."

Don and Lonnie moved off to the side to talk to Kim's mother.

After relating what happened, Sensai only said, "It seems that they managed to obtain the Monkey's Tail. Only it could do these things to Ronald-san and Monkey Fist himself." After explaining what the Tail does, he went on. "If Monkey Fist has captured Ronald-san's Chi-ez, then he will be able to add his MMP to himself. Even the Han would not be able to overcome such a foe. But, if what you said about Monkey Fist destroying the Tail before it was finished, then maybe the Han can still defeat him."

"But what about Ron's chi-ez. If it wasn't captured by the Tail, then it returned to Ron, didn't it?" asked Kim.

"Imagine pouring a piece of ice from a pitcher into a drinking glass. For a brief moment, the ice is in neither the pitch nor the glass. You managed to break the glass so Monkey Fist could not use it. What happened to the ice, I do not know. I do know that Ronald-san would have been proud of you. To foil Monkey Fist's plans." replied Sensai.

"What about Yori? Why would they take Yori?" asked Kim.

"Monkey Fist must have learned, after becoming the Yono that Yori is the last living descendant of Toshimiru. He will undoubtedly try and extract his revenge on her for the defeat and entrapment of the Yono's essence at the hands of Toshimiru."

"Kim." her mother said coming up behind her. "We have another problem, or at least you do. Did you and Ron ever talk about what his wishes would be if such a situation ever happened? Quality of life versus living?"

"Well, yeah. He said that he would rather just be "let go" instead of putting everyone through hell, but..."

"Kim, did you know Ron had a living will?"

"Yeah. He told me about it. We were talking about it for after we were married. He didn't go into many details. Why?"

"Kim," Don said to her. "Ron had done a lot of thinking on this. About life versus quality of life. When he made his living will, he wanted quality of life. That's why he made us the executors. If it comes down to... Someone s got to make a choice."

"No. Please no. There's always a chance he'll come round. Please don't make that choice." pleaded Kim.

"Kim, Ron changed his will yesterday. We, Lonnie or I, don't have to make that decision. You do."

"What!?"

"You should have gotten the paperwork today. Ron changed his will naming you as the executor of his living will."

Kim was stunned into silence. Just then her mother came up to address all three.

"Okay. They have him settled in and I'm going to take you guys up, but only one can go in at a time. You'll see what I mean when we get there."

The trip to Ron's room was done in silence. Kim was still trying to come to grips with what Ron had trusted her to do. She loved Ron. How can she just let him slip away from her without trying to do something? Yet, she also knew that Ron didn't want to put her or the people he cared about through a living hell of waiting for the inevitable that could not be avoided or helped.

When they got to the room, it had four comfortable chairs, a door opposite the one they just came in and a large window next to it. The three stayed as far away from that window as they could. Anne led Don to that door and they went in. After only a few minutes Don came out, visibly shaken to his core. "Lonnie, you might not want to go in there. Not now."

Lonnie looked at Don and trusting her husband nodded her head and sat down in one of the chairs and cried. Don went over to comfort her.

Looking at her daughter with questioning eyes, Anne waited. Kim, knowing what she had to do, went to the door with her mother's hand on her shoulder and went in. There were technicians there, checking the monitors that were hooked up to Ron. Heartbeat, blood pressure, brain waves, respiration and she didn't know what else. She could barely see Ron for all the instruments and wires, but there he was. More pale than she had ever seen anyone alive, with a tube down his throat and an air hose leading to his nose. All she could hear was the heartbeat monitor telling all that his heart was beating. She just stood there looking at him. Then the room seemed to blur.

She felt her mother yank her out of the room. She thought she saw Don and Lonnie look up at her.

And then she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.  



	4. Chapter 4

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness...

Silence...

Nothingness...

"Um, hello?"

"Is it over?"

"Any one there?"

"Um, why can't I hear my own voice?"

Silence...

"Kim? Kim are you there?"

"Alright Ron. Work it out. Last thing I remember was...a...I was fighting Monkey Fist. Usual stuff: Take over the world. I wanna be the monkey king. Blah, blah, blah. It's always been about him. So predictable. Oh! and then he said some stuff about Kim. Then I hit him... several times...Oh yeah. That felt good. Blah, blah, blah. Oh! Someone was behind me. A trap. And I fell for it. "

"Damn it!"

"Kim?"

"I hope she's okay."

"Damn I screwed up."

pause...

"I must be dead then."

pause...

pause...

"Well, Ya know, if this is death, then I'm really not to impressed with it. There seems to be a lot of room for improvement here. Maybe a greeter's booth or at least a receptionist's desk. Pamphlets. Something.

"RON!" came Kim's voice sounding like she was almost screaming.

"Kim's voice! I'm coming Kim!" Ron yelled or thought to himself. "Okay! Gotta move! Her voice came from...that direction! It feels like I'm moving."

Sounds of a person running.

"I can hear my feet!"

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!"

"I heard that!"

"I heard that too!"

Suddenly, "Whoosh!"

Ron ran through two doors that closed with a "whoosh" into an area that had various shade of tan with red trim. A white chair sat in the center and a claxon was blaring with red lights flashing on and off with the sound.

Ron looked around and said, "Hey. Wait a minute. I know where I am. Or I at least know where this is suppose to be."

Just at that moment a familiar looking girl with red hair and green eyes, wearing a red cadet tunic and black trousers, came bounding into the room with a whoosh! Looking at herself and then around the room, she looked more confused that Ron felt.

"Kim!" Ron shouted.

The girl looked first behind her, as if someone was there, then at Ron and then pointed a finger at herself and mouthed the word, "Me?"

Ron ran to her and again shouted her name again. The girl held out her hand and stopping him and said, "You're Ron, right? Ron Stoppable?"

"Okay Kim. What's with the games?" Ron asked as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

"Uh...Ron, do you know where we are?"

"Com'on Kim. Back when Drakken hit us with that cannon powered by the Pan-dimensional-vortex-inducer and we were zapped into TV land, this was the first place you went."

"Oookay. Playing along. And where was that?"asked the girl.

"We're on board the XMS Revenge. A punisher class cruiser. "Our mission, to brazenly go where ever we want." Remember? Space Passage! recited Ron.

"Righttt. Okay, you know where we are. What's wrong here and can you please turn off that noise?"

Ron walked over to the Captain's chair and checking the right hand arm, pressed a button. The claxon and the flashing red light both stopped. He then walked over to the panel that had a flashing red light. Others had a bright red light near them but this one was flashing.

"Well, this is the consol they always said was the life support station." Looking at the monitors, gauges and readouts, Ron continued. According to this, the ship is on minimal emergency life support with only 6 hours left. Hey, that tour through the TV set at that convention is finally paying off."

"Can you fix it?" the girl asked.

Ron looked around a little bit, bent down as he said, "Whenever they had a problem, Dr. Nilock would open this panel here and," as he opened the panel," here's the problem. All of these wires seemed to have been ripped apart."

As the girl bent over to look where Ron indicated, she saw what looked like hundreds of wires that were separated in the middle and they did appear to have been ripped in two.

"But can you fix it?"

Ron found two ends that looked like they use to be one wire and started to put them together. When the two ends touched, they seemed to meld and it became whole again.

"Yeah. I think I can reconnect all the wires. That should probably repair the life support systems."

The girl crossed her arms, looked at Ron, crossed her arms and flatly said, "Good. Fix it then."

Ron stood up, leaned against the consol, crossed his arms and said, "Look, I know you re not Kim. She wouldn't be acting this way with me and she stopped being this bossie with me at camp Wannaweep several years ago. Give me one good reason why I should follow your orders."

The girl, looking like she hadn't ever had her orders questioned like this before, thought for a couple of seconds.

She unbuttoned the cadet shirt and opened it up to expose her breasts to him.

Ron looked her straight in the her eyes ...for about fifteen seconds and then his gaze drifted down to her breasts. Four seconds later, he bent back down to the open panel saying, "Okay, that works for me. But you are going to have to tell me what in the hell is going on while I'm working on this."

The girl smiled as she closed the shirt and said, "Deal."

After re buttoning the shirt, she sat down in a chair near Ron. "First off, you are right. I am not Kim Possible. I chose the form of the person that you trust most. I'll tell you who I am in a little bit. If I said the word Chi-ez, would you know what I meant?"

Ron, with his head in the panel working on the wiring said, "Sure. The main topping for pizza. Kidding. It's the thoughts, knowledge, emotions and very soul of a person. Anything that isn't a part of the body. Plus any hidden strengths. For me it would be my MMP, according to Sensei."

The girl looked at Ron with a shocked face. "That's right. Very good. Now, if I asked you who was the first person to use the four jade monkey statues to obtain the MMP. what would your answer be?"

"The warrior Toshimiru, or the monkey Tosh. I don't remember which he was at time."

"Okaaay. This might be easier than I thought it would be." the girl thought to herself. "Ron." she said aloud. "Someone, somehow, tried to steal your chi-ez. It was torn from your body, but was not contained in any sort of magical jar to hold it. Somehow, your chi-ez managed to find its way back here, to your body." She paused to let what she had said to sink in and then resumed.

"Somehow, it created this place as way for it to rejoin itself. This ship, as you called it, is really your body and you are reconnecting your soul to your body before it dies, in less than six hours."

Ron was silent for several minutes as he continued working. Finally he said, "You know, that sounds like the stupidest thing I ever heard. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to do, to reconnect a soul to a body? That would be like comparing brain surgery to putting a band-aid on a boo-boo."

"Then why don't you stop working on it?

Ron sighed and said. "Because. For some reason, it also feels like its true, and it's the only way for me to get back to Kim. I have no idea if she's in trouble or not." Ron kept putting the wires back together.

"You know Ron, you have an extraordinarily creative mind to have been able to created this place with your sub conscious as a way to make yourself whole again."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron brushed it off. Okay. Now, who are you?"

The girl smiled and said, "I am the warrior Toshimiru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness...

Lightening...

A man standing on a hill.

"WHO...ARE...YOU?" came a thundering voice loud enough to almost knock the man down.

"I am Lord Monty Fiske. I am an archeologist."

"THE BOND HAS BEEN WEAKENED!...REMEMBER!"

(Flashback to the insides of a buried temple.)  
As Lord Monty Fiske entered a chamber, carrying a torch, he said, "At last! I knew that there had to be a chamber of the tribes deities. The writing said there should be a stone statue. Ah. There it is." Walking over to the statue on a pedestal, he noticed the eyes seemed to catch the light. As he bent low to examine it, the eyes started giving off a glow from within. When he was at the same level, he couldn't break eye contact with it. Soon, a black smoke came from its eyes and mouth and drifted to him. It almost looked like he was inhaling it, but it was actually forcing itself into him, till his eyes glowed the same hue.

"FIRST IMPRESSION!"

A small dark form of a monkey with glowing eyes appears before Monty Fiske on the hill.

"REMEMBER!"

(Flashback to the hidden chamber in Castle Fiske)  
Monty Fiske is being lifted into the air by the magic of the four jade monkey idols.

"POWER...AQUIRED!"

The form of the dark monkey transforms into the shadow of a hairy man, bent over with his hands almost dragging the ground. Monty Fiske takes a step back in horror.

"REMEMBER!"

(Flashback)  
A hairy man standing before a dark temple shaking hands with a monkey in a robe.

"FINAL TRANSFER!"

Glowing discs now appear on the hands of shadow man standing before Monty Fiske. It crouches and springs at him.  
He backs away and raises his arm to ward off his attacker to no avail. The shadow wraps itself around him till he is totally engulfed by it. The now still shadow lies on the ground in a heap.

"WHO...ARE...YOU?" came the thundering voice again.

The shadow slowly stands, shakes it's fist at the sky and loudly proclaims.

"I AM YONO, THE DESTROYER!"

Monkey Fist awoke with a start. Confused when he sat up he looked around. Memory flooded back to him.  
"The loss of the Monkey's Tail, by my own hand...er...foot. Another defeat by Kim Possible . The explosion that released all of that magical energy that almost shattered my mind. What did I accomplish?" he thought.

"Revenge!" The thought came to him as if someone was standing behind him screaming it in his ear."Yes, revenge." He got off the bed and started walking to find the others. "We have robbed Stoppable of his very soul and he will be dead before tomorrow. And now to see if my loyal ninjas have captured Yori. Her suffering and humiliation will be great. Maybe it wasn't such a total loss after all." he said as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.  



	5. Chapter 5

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has Monty ever been like this before, passed out and yelling like that." asked Amy, as she and Bates sat at a table outside Monkey Fist's room, drinking tea.

"Yes. Once. About nine years ago, after he went into a hidden temple alone. He staggered out and collapsed. It was two days before the fever broke. Come to think of it, that was just before his obsession with all of his "monkeyosity" and all of these ancient myths began." said Bates.

Just then, the door opened and Monkey Fist entered the room. Both Amy and Bates jumped out of their chairs and went to him.

"Sir. Are you well?"

"Oh, Sugar Bugger, you had us so worried. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Tell me, did we capture Yori?" he asked with an evil look in his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes Sir." Bates stammered. He was almost frightened of his employer's gaze. "They have her tied and under guard in one of the rooms."

"Excellent! Now, get me those chips that we stole from Dr. Bortal's lab."

"Yes Sir." said Bates, almost glad to leave his presence.

"But, Bunny Honey, what are you going to do?" ask Amy.

"Why exactly what I threatened Stoppable that I would do to Kim Possible, right after I indulge myself with some personal revenge. You know, it's to bad really that these chip can't control normal body functions. If they could, I could command Yori to get pregnant, give birth and I could form my own ninja army from my own offspring." he said with a glee in his eye.

"Monty, that sounds absolutely monstrous." said Amy, suddenly taking stock of the man she had wanted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that name woman? And who's to say what is monstrous?" he yelled at her, his voice sounding more like that of a person on the brink of insanity. "You say "monstrous" and I say "revenge". What is "monstrous" is being cursed to wait in a temple for over sixteen hundred years to finally be released.  
Sixteen hundred year of self consciousness, buried in the sand. Do you have any idea what it is like?"

"Monty, you're scaring me."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!"

At the peak of his rage. Monkey Fist's eyes lost their crazed look and he suddenly collapsed on the floor. He curled into the fetus position and his face showed terror. He started mumbling to himself. Amy got closer to try and hear what he was saying.

"It was nothing more than you deserved! Let me go!"

"No! I need you! And I will control you!"

"I will fight you. I have help here now."

"You have no help. I am too powerful."

"I will maintain control!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

His eyes slowly came back to normal. He realized where he was and got up.

Brushing the dust off his sleeves and straightening his clothes he said, "Now, as I have repeatedly said,"Do not call me that name. My name is Monkey Fist."

As Bates returned carrying a box, Monkey Fist said,"Ah, Bates. I see you have the chips. Do be a good sort and get me that bottle of "female monkey in heat" scent. That's a good chap."

After Bates left, Monkey Fist turned to Amy and said," And I would advise you to never mention what you just saw. I do have two of these chips and although your pheromones do have an effect on me, it wouldn't matter if you had any control over your own body now would it? I would prefer you to be a willing participant but, I can do it the other way too." The look he gave Amy scared her more than anything she had ever experienced. "Fortunately for you I do wish to make use of you during my "talk" with Miss Yori. Your pheromones do have the effect of allowing me to have, shall we say, more endurance." The maniacal laugh scared Amy even more as she followed him to the room where Yori was locked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. You're going to have to go over this slowly with me. You say that you are the warrior Toshimiru, who has been dead for ooooooooooooh sixteen hundred years or so. And you came here just to help me. And you look like Kim Possible. Does that about sum it up?" asked Ron.

"Not really but, I'll explain if you concentrate on finishing the repair." said the girl.

Ron nodded and the girl went on.

"When Toshimiru neared the end of his life, he realized that the MMP could be tool for evil as well as good. He went to the shaman and had some of his chi-ez put into the jade statues. Whenever the Magical Monkey Power was given to a person using the statues, there would be a small part of Toshimiru go with it. This was to make sure that it would be used for good and not evil. I am the part of him that was transferred to you when you gained the MMP. I took the form of the person you trusted most. I didn't know who it would be. As it is, it's the girl you saved from the two aliens." How much time do we have left?"

Ron raised himself up and looked at the consol. "About an hour." He resumed working. muttering to himself, "hurry, hurry."

"Are we going to make it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Time is moving differently here. Maybe because of what's happening to the my body when I'm not driving it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three of them were sitting in the waiting room. Ron wasn't getting any better. His vitals were slowly getting worse.

"Sorry I fainted. I just wasn't really ready to see him so ...helpless, with all of those tubes and stuff." said Kim.

"It's okay Kim. That's the sort of thing you can't be ready for, until it happens." said Ron's father.

Beep..beep..bee..beep.

"What up Wade?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I haven't been able to locate Yori. Monkey Fist, Amy and his monkeys just seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. Global Justice is adding people to the search. Even Team Go is coming to help. I just don't know what else to do." he said slamming his fists down on the computer desk in front of him.

"You've done what you always do Wade. Your best."

"Sometimes that's not good enough."

"I'm finding that out."

Kim's mother came into the room rather quickly. She looked at Kim and asked, "Have you made a decision? I think the time may be near."

"Can I see him? I promise I won't faint this time. It was just the shock of seeing him so..."

"Okay Kim." her mother replied.

She showed her into the room. There was a chair next to the bed. Kim sat down and took Ron's hand.

"We were going to be married. Your restaurant is opening in six weeks. How can I just let you go? I know it's what you wanted but there's always a chance. Isn't there? I mean, anything can change."

"Kim? We are going to need to know soon. This can't be put off to much longer. It's what's best for Ron." her mother interrupted.

"Isn't there anything you can do Mom?"

"Kim. I've seen a lot of miraculous recoveries in my work but, in this case." she shook her head. "Kim, I don't even know how he is still alive."

Kim swallowed twice before she asked her final question. "Then, there's no hope?"

After a short moment, Dr Possible shook her head.

Kim looked at Ron face, straightened a lock of his blond hair and said. "I want to be here."

"Kim. Please don't do this to yourself. Ron wouldn't have wanted this." her mother said in a desperate tone.

"No mom. Ron only gets one thing that he wanted today. We were going to promise to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm going to honor that. Together."

She then put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Willing it to beat just one more time.

For her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.  



	6. Chapter 6

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are we doing on time?" asked Ron.

"Not good. Less than two minutes. Are we going to make it?" asked the girl after looking at the consol.

"What? I've still got at least two dozen wires to finish! Shouldn't my body be getting better with all the wires I did connect?"

"It doesn't work that way. It's all or nothing."

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

"Ron. In case we don't make it. the reason you only had intermittent monkey power before the aliens came, wasn't because you were weak or you didn't know how to use them. It was because you didn't need them. You and Kim Possible were just that good. I thought you should know."

Ron kept on working.

"Ron, the lights are getting dimmer out here."

"They are almost out."

"It was a good try Ron. More than most men couldn't have even attempted to..."

"A B... "

And then the lights went totally out leaving them in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr Possible! He's crashing!" yelled one of the other doctors.

Dr Anne Possible ran to Ron's side, looked at the monitors and then looked at her daughter. "Kim. I need that answer. Now!"

Kim kissed Ron's forehead and holding back her tears said, "Let him go Mom. It was what he wanted."

The doctors looked down in sadness. They knew who that was laying on the table. The man that defeated the Lowardians and saved the earth. The man that was going to be Dr Possible's son-in-law. The man that the entire Possible family loved.

The heart beat was erratic.

Then slowed.

Then it stopped entirely.

The monitor showed flat line.

Kim looked at Ron and said while trying to hold back her tears," I swear, that I will find Monkey Fist Ron and I will make him pay."

Kim's mother said, "Kim, do you really think that Ron would want you to..."

"Don't give me that crap Mom. If that were me in that bed and Ron were alive, what do you think that he would do? Uh? What would Ron do?"

"He would go out and get himself killed like he has already done, and then you would both be dead." Anne said with tears in her eyes.

Kim turned from her and opened up her kimmunicator, "Wade, I need 411. NOW!"

"I don't have anything new. How's..." his voice died after seeing the look on her face. "Oh Kim, I'm so sorry."

"Then get off your fat ass and get me some goddamn intel!" She closed the kimmunicator and stormed out of the room with her mother trailing behind her trying to calm her daughter down.

Neither noticed single blip on the heart beat monitor.

The first thing Kim saw after leaving Ron was his parents. She had totally forgotten about them. They both looked at her, fearing what she was going to say but expecting what it would be.

Her rage disappeared and once again was replaced by empty loss. She went to them and couldn't say anything. Both Don and Lonnie stood up, embraced Kim and they all held each other for support.

One of the doctors from Ron's room rushed in and whispered something to Dr Possible.

"That's not possible. You must have made a mistake." she said as she rushed back into Ron's room.

When she came back, the three of them were still frozen in place in their grief.

"Folks." They looked at her.

She didn't know how to put it since she didn't want to give them any false hopes.

"You had all best come back in here."

When they went back into the room, everything was just as Kim and her mother had left it, except that the monitors were all showing a person very much alive lying on the table.

"Mommmm?" Kim said slowly looking at her mother in disbelief.

"We don't know what happened. Ron was...and then he wasn't. Right now his vitals are those of someone in a very deep coma, but they seem stable. Prognosis, I have no idea. I have no idea what's going on right now. We are detecting some brain functions in the area controlling his autonomic functions. That's more than he had when he came in."

"Anne, is he going to get better?" asked Lonnie as she hugged Don even tighter.

"I wish I could tell you, because right now I just don't know. We are going to keep him here for an hour or so, then if everything stays as it is we will move him to a different room. He can have single person visitation then.

Don went to her and gave her a mighty hug saying, "Thank you, Anne. Thank you."

Anne said, "Guys. I wish I could take credit but ...Why don't you all go and get something to eat. It been over eight hours since you first got here. If anything happens I'll call you."

Don and Lonnie left muttering "thank you's," to Anne.

After they left Anne turned to Kim and said "Kim, you should go get something to eat, and I'm sorry for what I said to you about Ron."

"No, I'm sorry and you were right mom. I would have stormed off and gotten myself killed. If he was able to do this to Ron then what could he have done to me? I have to call Wade back and tell him the news and apologize to him. Are you going to get something?"

"After I run a few more checks here Kim. Tell your father I'll be down as soon as possible. And Kim. I really don't know what's going to come of this. Don't get your hopes up to much but don't give up just yet. He was going to marry into this family and you know what the family motto is."

"Anything possible for a Possible." she replied. "If Ron makes it through this then we will have to change it for us. "Nothing can stop a Stoppable.""

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ooya!"

The lights started coming back up on the two.

"Oh, yeah! Ah-ha! Who rocks? Who rocks? Ah-ha!"

"Ron? How did you...I thought you didn't...?" the girl started stammering.

"I just remembered when Kim and I were making out. She had on one of those renaissance dresses with all of those laces, and I heard her dad come in the front door. I got her and me redressed in ten seconds. Hmmmmm. I have to remember to ask him about that deep space probe thing he threatened me with. Now that Kim and I are engaged, I don't think that should apply."

The girl just smiled, shook her head and said, "Ron, you rock! What ever that means."

"Yep! But did I tell you that I can cook too?"

The girl actually laughed at that and said, "I think you mentioned it."

The form of a man suddenly materialized in front of the life support consol. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark pants. He looked like Ron with pointed ears. "Captain, I will maintain this station while you finish repairs throughout the ship. Current status is Life support power at full but we are currently running at minimal levels. Probably awaiting final repairs and the ship being brought up to full power."

"Mr. Nilock?" asked Ron. "Why does he look like me?" he asked the girl.

"I don't know. It's your subconscious."

"Cool." Then he said to Nilock, "Then you can help with the repairs."

"Negative Sir. I must maintain this station for the duration of the repairs."

"Aww. I always thought you had a stick up your butt in the first couple of seasons, now I know why."

"Okay," said Ron. "All we have to do is hook up the main computer frame to restore consciousness and the Ron master will be back in service."

"No Ron. If you restore your consciousness now, the only thing you will be able to do is think and live. We have to restore the other functions first."

"Aww. Won't the others heal themselves?

"Not unless you hook them up first. Once you regain consciousness, this will all disappear. What's done will be done. What's not done will never be done. "

"Darn it! Well, I guess I'll start with the communication station first." said Ron as he went to a consol, removed the lower panel and laid down to get to the wiring. and started repairing them. "Now, talk to me about what you said. About a part of Tosh's chi-ez tagging along for the ride whenever someone got the MMP. That doesn't make sense. If that were true, then Monkey Fist would have that same part in him, to keep him from being bad. But he's about as bad as they get."

"Monkey Fist got to the statues first so he was examined while he was getting the MMP. There is something else in him other than just a normal human. I think he may have had a small part of the Yono directing his actions. Perhaps Monty Fiske found a statue, idol or amulet that had a part of the Yono in it, that took him over. Monty Fiske may be as much a prisoner in his own body now as the true spirit of the Yono was in that statue. If that's so then the part of Tosh is having to battle the Yono times two. That battle is probably driving Monkey Fist insane."

"If that's true, then why didn't he go right to the Yono to get the true spirit first?"

"What better way to achieve revenge than by using your enemies greatest powers against your enemy?"

"Hmm. That sounds like something Monkey Fist would do. Well, this station isn't nearly as hard as life support was all I have to do is get these last four wires." Reaching back in, he had to lay on his back to finish those wires. When he scooted him self out, he found himself looking at the ankles of someone wearing black nylons and black shoes on either side of his head. Following them from the ankles up he saw a pair of beautiful legs that went all the way up to her ... The only thing he could tell for sure was that she was a natural redhead.

He scampering out from between her feet so he could stand up and look at her. She wore a tight, short red mini-dress type uniform and wore her red hair turned up. She had some sort of earphone in her right ear and she had green eyes.  
Looking quickly to Tosh and then back again, yes he was seeing double.

"Lt. Ohara, Communications Officer, reporting for duty Captain." said the newcomer. She pulled up a chair, sat down and crossed her legs. "Monitoring all channels Sir, although incoming transmissions will be limited till exterior sensors are repaired."

Ron backed up slowly to take in one of his first fantasies. The communication officer. He was just entering puberty when he saw his first episode. He had backed up to where the girl was looking at Ohara. She had her arms crossed and when Ron close to her, she asked him, " Alright. Why does she get a sexy mini dress and I got pants and an itchy wool tunic?"

With out even looking at her he replied. "Her outfit is first season. Yours is about the 2nd or 3rd movie. By that time all the actors had gained a few, so the outfit hid any extra bulges caused by the poundage or girdles. It also didn't show any cellulite."

She lightly hit him on the arm with the back of her hand. "Are you saying that you think I'm fat?"

"No! I didn't say ... Wait a minute. Why would you care? Your not even really a girl."

She hit him again. "Look, this is the form that you trusted most. When I assumed it some of the personality traits that you associate with Kim Possible, must have come with it, so just fix the ship please. And keep your thoughts off the crew."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker. 


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is rated M++ Although it has been watered down, if sexual situations offend you do not read it.

This chapter has very much more of an adult nature to it so unless you have a valid drivers license (meaning you are over 16 years of age,) DON NOT READ IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim was eating a fruit salad in the hospital cafeteria, talking to Sensai and her father, going over the events of the last couple of hours.

Beep..beep..bee..beep.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, I gotta lead. It's a couple of months old but it's something. I'm pretty sure it's one of Amy's labs. From what I can tell, she abandoned it two months ago but not before she invested a whole lot of equipment into it. A lot of very expensive equipment. She would have had to have raised a lot of capitol to get this kind of stuff."

"Where Wade?"

"Lower Upperton. Your ride will be there in just a couple and they have the address. Just step outside the emergency entrance."

"You Rock. Uh Wade, are we okay?"

"Yeah Kim. For the fifth time yeah. Were okay. Considering what all has happened, I'm surprised there haven't been more flares."

"Thanks Wade." After putting away her kimmunicator, she looked at her father and Sensei, but before she could say anything, her father said," Just be careful Kimmie."

"Rufus-san wishes to go. This long period of inactivitive has been most stressful for him." said Sensai.

Rufus ran down his arm and over to her. He settled in her front pocket.

Kissing her dad and waving to Sensai, she ask them to call her if there were any change with Ron.

As soon as she stepped through the doors to the outside, she thought she had stepped into a tornado, until she heard the whine of the engines. Shielding her eyes and looking up, she saw a familiar face, dressed in green and black, landing her jet hover saucer.

"Shego, or is it Miss Go?" she addressed the green skinned lady.

"Actually, it's Mrs Lipski now, but Shego still works. Need a lift Princess?" She set the craft in motion almost as soon as Kim had both feet inside.

"How's Stoppable?" she yelled over the wind rushing by.

"Not good." replied Kim. She proceeded to bring Shego up to date.

"Monkey Fist always was a couple bannanas short of a full bunch, if you know what I mean." replied Shego.

"Dr D. and I both owe Ron, so anything that we or Team Go can do, let us know. My brothers are trying to help GJ track Monkey Fist at the scene. "

"What do you mean? About the owing Ron?" asked Kim.

"Almost a year ago Ron helped us out. We were having a hard time being one of the "good guys," all the time. Ron got hold of an ATTITUDINATOR and had Electronique adjust it. It takes out about half the evil and stores it. Both Drew and I used it. I didn't want to go back to being a goodie two shoe like Miss Go and Drew didn't really want to become Mr Rogers again. We just wanted something to take the edge off. Afterwards, Ron's buddie, Sensei, removed the power source and said he knew just where to take it so it could be never be near electronic power again. No chance of the someone getting rezapped with it. Actually he said he knew "when" to take it. I thought he was just being mystical."

"You know, You really weren't that far on the other side of the line. I thought Drakken was using his real name now. You just called him Dr. D."

"Yeah well, Dr D. fits him better than "stud muffin" or "boy-toy." It's just my own nickname for him. It's also better than Andrew."

"So, I heard that you two got married?" asked Kim.

"Had to, or are you just being so polite that you hadn't noticed the bulge?" as Shego patted her tummy. "Three months along. The hormones are flowing freely now. Get ready. We're going down." Five seconds later they were on the ground outside a wear house in lower Upperton.

Looking at the high security lock with a touch pad, Kim reached in her pocket and brought Rufus out. "Show time Rufus!"

The little rodient looked at the lock and was able to squirm his way inside the mechanism. It only took him a few seconds to bypass the lock and stick his head out going "ta da!"

As he jumped back into Kim's arms Shego said, "Hmph. Handier than a hairpin. Even if he does look like grampa's thingie on a cold day."

"Ay...Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." growled Rufus before climbing onto Kim's shoulder.

"Now Shego, if I remember correctly it was because of Rufus that a lot of your plans failed, back in the day."

"Oy. Look, I meant it as a compliment. Sheesh! Some people."

"Sorry Shego. The new you is just going to take some getting use to."

"Yeah, I guess. Take the evil away but the sarcasm remained. Some people don't like it, but Dr D. said he wouldn't have it any other way. It keeps it real for him."

"Where is he by the way?"

"Somewhere down in South America. They wanted to try his vines for repopulating the rain forest. Or at least turn them into watchdogs to protect what's there."

As they entered the building, they discovered that there was no light at all inside. Shego powered up her left hand to create a green torch, illuminating an area around them. Walking over to the wall she found a large disconnect switch and threw it. The inside was imediatly bathed in bright light, revealing a large laboratory with almost everything covered in a semi-clear plastic sheets or regular bed sheets.

Kim walked over to the smallest that was located in the center of the room. Pulling back the sheet revealed Monkey Fist. Or Monkey Fist the way that she remembered him from about 6 years ago. The Monkey Fist that had been turned to stone after Hanna had defeated him. Now, it was just gathering dust. A lawn ornament on the inside of a lab instead of the front yard.

Turning, Kim saw Shego walking around as if in a daze. She was pulling the sheets off of various machines and looking at them like she didn't really see them.

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade. I'm not really sure what we have here. I'm going to let you scan it."

"Not really necessary Cupcake." said Shego coming out of her funk. "It's a full fledge gene replicator and cloning lab. Nothing like Drew's Syntho-Drones, ready to deflate if you prick them. No. These would be the full human type. Able to think for themselves and know the difference between right and wrong. They would eat and drink, have families. Maybe even have souls."

Kim glanced down and saw the image of Wade nodding it's head, agreeing with Shego.

"Did I ever tell you why I wouldn't let anyone try and clone me Princess? It was back when Team Go was at it's height. We were fighting a villain that called himself "Mr Ditto." He could make temporary clones, much like the syntho-drones. They were totally mindless, only able to do as instructed and they disintegrated after 3 hours. Anyway, my brothers were fighting his latest batch and I went after Ditto himself. I followed him up to his secret lab. He was a small man. Your friend Rufus could have handled him easily. Anyway, when we got in there, I found he had advanced his abilities. He had made a true clone. A living, breathing human being. As evil as she was powerful. How he got it, I don't know but he had gotten a sample of my DNA. She was even wearing an exact copy of my clothes."

"Ever fight a copy of yourself Kimmie? One that knew all of your moves and knew the limits that you would go to in a fight? One that wasn't afraid to go beyond those limits and go for a killing blow? That's who I fought that day. During the fight she almost had me several times. She pulled back just enough to let me think I was going to win and then she doubled her attacks. For the first time in my life, I was afraid. I don't know how long it lasted but it didn't end till she was going to kill me. Something snapped in my head and I tripped her, knowing that she was going to fall and discharge her powered up hands on herself. When I crawled over to her to see if there was anything I could do for her, do you know what she said to me, what her last words were?"

""Which one of us won? Are the the good Shego or the evil clone programed to think she was the good one?"

I must have passed out from my wounds. When I woke up the next day, my brothers had me locked in a secured room. They didn't know which one I was. It took me a week to convince them who I was. Things were never the same after that. My own doubts kept me apart. The biggest problem was and is, that I'm still not sure of what the answer is to her question. I left Team Go shortly after that."

She stood there for a moment looking at a spot in the floor some distance away from her. Her mind a million miles away.

Kim really didn't know what to do or say. This was the first time that Shego had ever given her a glimpse into who she was.

Rufus scampered down Kim, quickly covering the short distance to Shego, and climbed up her body to perch on her shoulder. Shego didn't react to him. Once there, he hugged her around the neck and snuggled his head to her cheek.

Shego slowly looked at the little rodient nuzzling her cheeck, smiled and started to gently pet his head. "Thanks." she whispered to him.

"Did you know that besides being a good lock pick, Rufus is also the best little judge of character I know?" asked Kim.  
"If you wondered about needing an answer, I think he just gave it to you."

Shego sniffed, put Rufus back on the ground and patted his head. Clearing her throat she said," Hey, I've got a great idea! Let's finish searching this place, get some more answers and get the flock out of here. This place is getting on my nerves." With that, she walked over to a area away for the equipment. The area looked like a workout/gymn/barracks area. "From the look and smell of it, Monkey Fist's ninjas stayed in this area training and whatever."

Kim was searching near one of the tanks and found some hair inside it. Using the kimmunicator, she asked Wade to confirm what she already suspected. He did. The hair belonged to Monkey Fist.

"It may just be a theory," said Wade, "but from what we've learned, Amy must have made a clone on Monkey Fist. How she had samples of his DNA, I really don't want to think to much about. Maybe left overs from the alterations she did on his hands and feet. Anyway, the clone would have been a blank, no memory or personality. She would have used the Monkey's Tail to pull that out of the statue form of him and transfer it into the clone, leaving the statue an empty jar.  
That's how she brought Monkey Fist back to life. The only thing I don't understand is why he stayed with her."

Kim said, "He doesn't seem the type to have stayed with her or kept her around out of gratitude."

Rufus suddenly started yelling and scratching at a door. Kim went over and saw that the lock was a hand scanner. It was shaped like a normal human hand. Kim checked with Wade, but there wasn't anything he could do to bypass it. Kim started to pick up Rufus but he wouldn't have anything to do with that idea. She was starting to become afraid that Rufus was going to hurt himself, he was trying to get through that door so hard. Suddenly, a green glowing hand came whipping down past her and took the scanner off at the wall. Kim looked at Shego.

"Yeah, this works as a lock pick too sometimes. It also makes Julian Fries, already cooked" said Shego." What's with the little guy?"

As soon as Shego had removed the lock, Rufus pushed the door open and went running in as fast as he could go. Kim and Shego followed quickly, turning on the light as soon as they were inside.

Looking around they could see that it was a large chemical lab with various sample cases, a hooded fan, cages and several stoppered vials on the central table. Rufus had already climbed the table leg and was half way across the top headed for the vials. Before either of the women could stop him, he had reached the largest vial and was prying the stopper out.

"NO!" shouted both women as they reached for him.

Too late. After prying it open a cloud of noxious fumes filled the room. Rufus collapsed immediately. Kim started to gag and almost fell to her knees. Shego was able to grab Rufus and almost drag Kim out of the room. Closing the door, she turned to see Kim colapse to her knees trying to get the smell out of her lungs. Rufus was unconscience in her hand and shaking like a leaf. She heard Wade calling so she reached down and took the kimmunicator from Kim's hand just before she collapsed on the floor.

"I've got two down geek boy! What the hell's going on?"

"Are you okay Shego?" Wade asked sounding puzzled.

"I'm fine! Kimmie is laying here passed out and sweating while Rufus is having convulsions. What the hell's going on?"

"Okay. The sensor got a sample of it. It's a concentrated hybrid pheromones, 1000 times more powerful than anything I've ever seen. They're makeing their body's systems overload. They'll virtually burn themselves out. We will only have maybe ten minutes before they die. Not enough time to get them to a hospital and find a counter active agent."  
"I don't understand is why it didn't knock you out, unless you're pregnant."

"I AM! Now what do we do?" Shego said angrily.

"The only thing I can think of to counteract them is endogenous opioid polypeptide compounds!"

"Speak English!"

"Endorphins or neuro hormones! We've got to get them to release endorphins. "

"Well, how do we do that?"

"If you lay Rufus on the kimunicator, I can program it to send out sub harmonics and vibrations that will trigger the release in him. You will have to take care of Kim yourself. She's to big for the kimmuniator to work on her."

"Okay, fine. What do I have to do?"

"Okay, first, you need to remove both of your clothes since they have a coating of the pheromones on them. This will also increase the tactial sense input. There should be a shower station nearby. Try and wash Kim, Rufus and yourself off." instructed Wade.

"Okay, so the shower will get her to release the in-dolphins?"

"Endorphins." Wade corrected her. " Shego, you really don't understand what you're going to have to do here, do you?"

"Well,...I...ah...no. But I'm sure you can give me step by step instructions to do it."

Wade rubbed his head and looked at his keyboard. Finally he said in a rush, " Shego, Kim is going to have to have several orgasms for this to work. You are going to have to stimulate her until it happens, probably orally, unless you happen to have any devices that will substitute for a penis."

"DO WHAT?! Wait a minute! I don't swing that way. I don't care what the tabloids or rumors say. I'm STRAIGHT, in more ways than one! Would you do that to Stoppable?"

"Yes I would. If it were a question of saving his life. I would in a heart beat. But this is Kim's life. What are you going to do?"

Shego grimaced in frustration. "If I find out that this is some warped thing you came up with for your own jollies, or if anyone else ever gets wind of this, I am coming for you nerdlinger, and it won't be pretty. Do You Understand That?" She said as she dragged Kim and Rufus over to the shower station.

"Shego, I swear, this is the only way."

She stripped Kim and then undressed herself. Taking both sets of clothes she threw them into a large trash can that had a plastic trash bag in it, and tied it shut. The shower water was cold, but she did a good job of making sure that everybody was as clean as possible. Finding a towel nearby she dried everyone and moved Kim onto a cotton sheet. She hoped it would work best for what she had to do. While she was doing this, Wade gave her some last minute instructions.

"Remember, it might take four or five orgasms for Kim's body to produce enough to counteract the pheromones. Tactile contact is important. You should probably do it in the sixty nine position. She might respond and want to reciprocate. Let her. This will heighten her production of endorphins. Once you put Rufus on the pad, I will be blind just so you know I'm not watching. We're running out of time Shego."

"And Shego, you are a hero." added Wade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said as she placed Rufus on the pad for the kimmunicator. She immediately felt it start to vibrate and emite a high pitch sound. Rufus's twitching started to calm down. Turning, she looked at Kim's naked body twitching on the sheet. "This defiantly wasn't in my job description or in the Hero's Handbook." she said to herself.

Stepping over Kim's body so that she was straddling her tummy and facing her feet, Shego proceeded to do something that several of the tabloids and fan fiction writers had accused her of doing over the last several years.

Attempt to have sex with Kim Possible.

She started by doing the things that felt good to her, and Kim started to respond. A squeal from Rufus told her that Wade's administrations just scored one.

Shego kept up until Kim had an orgasim. "Okay score one for me." thought Shego. Not thinking anymore about "what she was doing," she started thinking about "how she was doing." It was now a competition between her and Wade. She wanted to win. It was her nature to compete, and to win.

"One isn't enough." she thought to herself. "Wade said four or five." She hoped the pheromones would make it easier, just as Kim had another.

At the same moment, Rufus let out another squeal.

"Tied at two each." thought Shego. Then she yelled, "Ahhh!"

Shego hadn't realized it yet but her own body had started to respond to Kim's ministrations when she started to give back what she was recieving.

"Hey! Whada think... Damn it! Wade said to let her. I'd best try and hurry things along, just to get this over with."

Shego redoubled her efforts doing every thing she could thing.

Kim though, had started to return everthing that she recieved. The harder Shego tried, the more Kim tried, even though she was still out of it.

Suddenly, Shego felt like she had been shot out of a a cannon at the circus. One of those that's twice as big as a house and shoots someone from one side of the tent to the other side. Her screams and moans went on for several minutes. After that, her mind could no longer focus on what she was suppose to be doing or why. All she could see was Kim below her.

Shego felt Kim's legs start to spasm, knowing that she was having an another orgasm. Shego didn't care. She just kept going. Kim screamed again. Shego didn't hear her anymore. She was to caught up in what she was doing.

Finally. Kim grabbed Shego's ass and screamed louder and longer than she had since this whole thing began.

Shego almost heard it. Part of her mind was trying to surface again, but it was like trying to swim through mud. It finally surfaced when Kim bent down and bit Shego's ass hard. Shego suddenly realized "what" she was doing and rolled off Kim. Moving away from her she sat up and tried to control herself. Looking at Kim, she saw her body finish the last of the convulsions of that last orgasm. Her body calmed and then started to shiver. Shego took a part of the sheet and pulled it up over Kim's body to give it warmth, hugging her and muttering, "I'm sorry Kimmie. I'm so sorry." over and over.

Kim drifted to sleep, her body exhausted. Shego sat there watching her breath to make sure she was okay. Starting to feel cold herself, she grabbed another sheet and wrapped it around herself. Looking at the kimunicator, Rufus had rolled off it and seemed to be asleep also. There was a small pool of what she thought was sperm on the other side of it. Picking it up and wipping it off, she weakly called Wade.

"Are you okay Shego?" he asked.

"No. Scan Kim and make sure she's alright. I think I lost control."

"Hold the kimmunicator up so I can scan her." instructed Wade.

She did and afterwards she demanded to know if Kim was okay.

"She's fine. You must have done good to have counteracted the pheromones like that. Now, run the scanner over yourself."

"Why? You said it didn't affect me." she asked as she did as Wade asked.

"You're okay now too. I said it didn't knock you out. I didn't say it didn't affect you. The pheromones are probably why you lost control."

"So I'm not showing signs of being a latent...?"

"No Shego. It was just the pheromones."

"I'm happy with the way things are. I've got enough on my plate with good guy hero, gone evil villain, gone good hero again, going mother thing. How much will Kim remember of this little, ah, experience?"

"Some, probably not all of it. I'll explain it to her. By the way, there is a change of clothes on it's way. Monique should be there in about twenty minutes. You had best wake Kim and let me talk to her."

After waking Kim, Shego handed her the kimmunicator and walked to the other side of the lab keeping her back to her. After about ten minutes, she heard Kim walking up behind her. Kim paused after stopping. Probably not really sure what to say.

"Shego? Wade told me what happened. What you had to do."

Shego kept her back to Kim and didn't reply.

"He told me how you (pause) saved my life."

Still no response.

"I really want to say thank you."

Shego turned and said, "Look Kimmie, we...ah...both did things that...ah...and the feelings were...ah...but I...didn't want to..."

Kim took Shego's chin and held it so they would be looking into each other's eyes and said, "Shego. You saved my life. We shared something, but it wasn't something that I would forget about what I have with Ron over. Two friends just helped each other save the other's life. I think that's really special. And I'm glad that you are my good friend." With that, Kim kissed Shego on the cheek. "But we should never discusss this again unless we are both really, really drunk."

Shego smiled at her and said, "Agreed. You know Kim, you really are all that. Now what the hell started this whole thing in the first place?"

"Wade said that Rufus was probably reacting to a trace of the scent left over. He is still an animal with greater sense of smell than we have. But it does answer our last question. Monkey Fist kept Amy around because she used some type of pheromonal control on him. Don't know how much control she has, but it's a starting point."

"Still no closer to finding their location."

"No."

"I hope our clothes get here soon. I have a sudden need to see Drew. Maybe get something straight between us. Several times."

Kim smiled sadly and replied, "Yeah. And I need to get back to the hospital, see if there's any change with Ron. Wade's going to get GJ in here with a haz-mat team to clean up and look for anything we may have missed, after we leave."

"Ya know, I've noticed something about you and Ron." Now Shego took Kim's chin. "Some how you two have always come through for one another when it counts. Don't give up. I have a feeling he will pull through. For you."

"I hope he will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is also rated M++ Although it has been watered down, if sexual situations offend you do not read it.

This chapter has very much more of an adult nature to it so unless you have a valid drivers license (meaning you are over 16 years of age,) DO NOT READ IT!

Contains Scenes of Rape and Torture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yori was just beginning to regain consciousness. Monkey Fist's Ninjas had managed to get the best of her after she told Kim Possible to help Ron. She had not expected them to be as well trained and as good as they were. Their abilities had improved since the last time she had fought them as well as there size. Checking out her situation, her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together. She was tied to the lone chair in the room. There was some boxes stacked in the corner but she couldn't tell what was in them. There was something else in the room, but it was covered with a sheet. There were no windows and only one door to the room. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling providing the only light. Her shinobi sh?zoku (black uniform) had been torn in several places but still seemed to be covering all of her. They had removed her tabi (boots). She had probably kicked some of them hard enough that they would walk strangely for several days. The thought that some might not even be able to father offspring brought a small smile to her face. The pain from the "small smile," indicated a bruise was forming there. Her arms and legs were sore and stiff and would take some flexing before she would be able to battle effectively. Just then she heard someone unlocking the door. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body in order to fake being unconscious. She might be able to gain knowledge if her captors thought she were still unconscious. It might also buy her some time or open a window of opportunity.

She heard the door open and then heard Monkey Fist say, "Well, I see our little Miss Sneaky Ninja is faking her unconsciousness. Maybe she hopes to catch us unaware and make her escape?" he said lightly and then his voice took on a very dark and ominous tone. " I don't think so girl. Your ancestor is beyond my ability to take revenge on, but you are here, and will do just fine."

Looking up, Yori saw the man she thought dead and a woman wearing glasses standing next to him. The woman was fairly attractive with short hair. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else than here with him. Yori took a deep breath and said, "I see that the great monkey ruler must tie up his opponents in order to best them. You attempted to defeat a young child with the Yono and failed. You attempted to steal the Lotus Blade and failed. How much lower must you sink till you realize that there is nothing for you in the world for a man that has no honor? Some one will always rise up to fight and defeat you."

Again, Monkey Fist said in a light tone, "Oh? Someone like your blond haired Stoppable-san? Well surprise!" And then he switched to the dark ominous voice, "He's dead. Dead, and his soul is roaming the earth for all time, because we tore it from him. He didn't even know what happened to him, the fool!"

"You lie! Stoppable-san is the true master of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar. You are nothing to his power!"

"Ah, but I have those same powers plus the power of the Yono now. Even the Han can't oppose me now. Your "master bumbler," succumbed to the power of the Monkey's Tail. Unfortunately, Kim Possible caused the destruction of it, but not before we insured the death of one Ronald Adrian Stoppable."

Yori did a search with her mind to locate the power of Stoppable-san but could find nothing. Even if he was asleep, she would have been able to find him. There could only be one answer for her inability to locate him. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry for him. You had best be more concerned about yourself. Did you know that you are the last of a great line of ancestors? You are the last descendant of the line of Toshimiru. The arch enemy of the Yono. It will be your "dis" honor to be my slave, my concubine, my play toy. Or that of my monkey minions. I haven't quite decided."

"Never will I be a slave to you! I will find a way to end my own life and retain my honor before submitting to your will."

Monkey Fist started to clap his hands slowly. "Well done. Said with the proper indignation and firm belief in the thought that I will give you the chance to kill yourself. How disappointing. It s just no fun when the good guys don't play along. So I guess I'll simply have to make you play. Amy, the chips."

"Snuggle bunny, you've done so much to them. Why not let her go? That way she can tell everyone and spread the word how powerful you are. It would make them think twice about trying to oppose you."

"I said the Chips! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! We need our revenge and it will happen." She hands him the box with the chips in it. "Maybe we should try one of the chips on you. It might help our our understanding of each other." With that he pulled one of the chips out of the box and placed it on Amy's forehead.

Before she had a chance to scream "no," Amy's terrified expression faded from her face to be replaced with a smile. Her eye went from shock to a docile stare. "Yes my Lord Monkey Fist, how may I serve you?"

"There. You see?" Monkey Fist addressed Yori. "A totally mindless slave to me. And the really wonderful thing about it, her real mind is locked in there. Totally aware of everything around her, everything she will do and totally helpless to stop it. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is..." started Yori, searching her mind for the right word. "Monstrous! What kind of a sick creature are you? I thought you were a man, but no man could conceive of a worse torture than this."

"Again with that word, but believe me. The torture is just about to begin. Amy, hold her head very still for me , would you please?"

"Yes my Lord Monkey Fist." said Amy as she went behind Yori's chair to hold her head still.

"I will fight you to the very last!" cried Yori shaking her.

"You won't be fighting me child. Actually you will be fighting Amy, and you know something? I want you to. It will help her work up a good sweat. And I want that very much!" Monkey Fist inhaled a deep breath through his nose. " Ah. I can feel it's effects already. He then placed the chip on Yori's forehead."

All of Yori's thoughts became totally simple. "Serve Lord Monkey Fist. Nothing else matters." The small part that was screaming and kicking was buried deep in her mind. She smiled and looked up at her new master. "How may I serve you Lord Monkey Fist?"

"Excellent!" he said as he rubbed his hands together. "Amy, please untie my newest slave."

"Right away Lord Monkey Fist."

After Amy had untied Yori, she stood there awaiting his next command. Yori just sat there waiting for the same thing.  
"Yori, tell me something. Have you ever been with a man before?

"No, Lord Monkey Fist."

"Hmmmm. Amy, have you ever engaged in anything sexual with another woman before?"

"No, Lord Monkey Fist."

"Yori, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, Lord Monkey Fist." "Excellent. Well then ladies. This is going to be a day of firsts. But first, I think you two are, oh how shall I put it ? A little overdressed. Please disrobe, both of you."

"Yes Lord Monkey Fist." they said in unison.

After they had undressed, he looked them both over with renewed interest. Amy's body was more like Kim Possible's with a slightly bigger bosom. Her skin tone was pale with several freckles. Her nervous sweat, from before he put the chip on her, was having it's effects on Monkey Fist.

Looking at Yori her breasts were smaller than Amy's and more firm. Her complexion was darker and her body lean and tight. "Ah. Tight. That is the word that most describes her. At least for now." he thought to himself.

"Amy, sit down in the chair." Amy sat down. "I want you to spread your legs open for Yori to help you along."

The hours that followed were both involved and intensive by anyone's standard. Both Yori and DNAmy wearing the control chips were unable to do anything except obey the commands he gave them. All they could say was "Yes lord Monkey Fist."

But a part of her was still screaming and tearing her hair out at the pain, horror and humiliation of what this man, no monster, was doing to her.

All the time he taunted her by asking questions she had to answer. "Yori, is this painful? Does it hurt? Do you find this humiliating?"

"Yes lord Monkey Fist. It is very much all of those things."

His reply?

"Good."

He ordered her to swallow or lick several different thing that can come from the human body and every time he would count and recite what it was, as if checking off the items for a reciepe.

But he stayed away from her maiden hood until he stood up and walked over to the sheet covered item and pulled it off. "Yori. Come here my little cauldron."

Yori stood up and walked over to him. The object was some sort of metal table with frame work underneath. The top looked like a wide child's drawing of a stick figure. There were rams supporting each of the table leaves and hinges so the top could be adjusted. There were leather straps on each of the leaves. The top of it came up to her mid thigh.

"Amy, I saw this on "I Buy" about a month ago and simply had to have it. You didn't have the money so I sold off another of your Cuddle Buddies to cover the cost. The Pandaroo Super star edition. It seems you have a very good standing at "I Buy." I sold it to someone with the user name, "Tunnel Lord." He has a good reputation as a quick pay and you have sold to him in the past. Anyway, the Pandaroo shipped and this came in yesterday. Let me show you what it can do. Yori, lie down on it."

Yori laid down on it. It's shape putting her into a spread eagle. There were hinges under her neck, both knees and both butt cheeks. Monkey Fist started to tighten the leather straps around her and he commanded Amy to help do the same until Yori was completely strapped to the table. Pressing a hidden button on the table, Monkey Fist brought both of Yori's legs up and they bent at the knee till it looked like she was sitting down while flat on her back. Pressing another button brought the plate under her head up so she was forced to face her legs.

"Yori, do try and escape. I want to see if the straps are strong enough." asked Monkey Fist.

Yori tried with all her might but could not escape from the table. "Good. Amy. Come over here and give her a little lubrication."

"Yes lord Monkey Fist." Amy moved over to her and spread some of the Vaseline on her that was at the base of the table. She then moved out of his way.

"Now, we gather the last part." Monkey Fist moved between Yori's legs and positioned himself at Yori's entrance and penetrated her just enough to get started.

"This is where it really gets good." he said smiling an evil smile. Reaching up and across Yori's body to her forehead and removed the neuro-compliance chip.

Yori's eyes blinked as her body became her's again. She looked down and her eyes went wide. As she inhaled to scream, Monkey Fist impaled himself into her, tearing membranes as it spread her inner walls to accommodate his girth.

The scream she had been preparing came, only doubled what any human could have made. The agony, humiliation and horror all combined into that one scream. When she ran out of breath, she inhaled and repeated it. His monkey Ninjas, house in a different part of the complex, cringed in fear from the screams that came from Yori. Monkey Fist only laughed. With each of her screams he pulled almost all the out and then rammed himself in again, laughing at her pain.

When he thought she was going to pass out, he leaned forward and replaced the chip, returning her to his control.

"Oh I don't want that small part of your mind that's still yours to miss any of this. Relax your muscles my little slut."

Unable to disobey him, she did as she was told. As withdrew from her, he examined himself and saw he was covered with her blood. "Ah, the blood from a virgin's hymen, taken by force." He pressed another button and the headrest dropped all the way down. Walking to her head he told her to lean her head all the way back and open her mouth. When he was in position, he told her to lick the blood off and swallow it.

"Urine, fecal matter, semen and blood from a virgin, swallowed on the command of her lord and master. Now for the incantation." Closing his eyes, he began to chant.

" Simian mon kayala uwono aluay ken bondinie Chi-ez Toshimiru:..." " Simian mon kayala uwono aluay ken bondinie Chi-ez Toshimiru:..." " Simian mon kayala uwono aluay ken bondinie Chi-ez Toshimiru:..." A yellow glow started to form around her tummy. The glow formed a small sphere and rose up and entered Monkey Fist head. His whole body was glowing with energy. When it dissipated, he opened his eyes.

"At last. AT LAST! I have ride myself of that little piece of Toshimiru's chi-ez and Monty Fiske! Those two little pieces that has been hindering me, not allowing me to reach my full potential! Now I can unleash the full power of the Yono combined with the mystic power of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar! The entire world will fall to my powers! And what better way to celebrate than to finish what I started."

He then walked back to Yori's open legs, inserted himself again and started pounding away at the poor girl. For almost half an hour. When he climaxed the yell he let out was far more animal than human.

Finally spent, he checked and found that she was still alive. Blood and semen oozed out of her Yori. A lesser woman would have died from the assault he had given her.

"Ah well. If she lives and gets pregnant from this, I will have a ready made heir to the powers and spirits I have. If not, she will have given some fun to my monkey minions."

He called Amy over to him. She had been a silent witness to his assault on Yori and his newly gained powers. He plucked the chip off her forehead, returning her to normal. She cringed and cried for him to spare her.

"Of course I'm going to spare you. Every king must have a queen to sit beside him." he said sweetly. Then his voice took on an ominous tone, "But don't let me think for an instant that you are being disloyal to me or you will get the same treatment that's in store for her."

"And what treatment is that Sugar Bugar?" she asked most fearfully.

"I am going to let her heal for a little. Then I will take her to the Ninjas' barrack and spray her with some of the monkey in heat scent. They can have there way with her as often as they want. That will be my final revenge on the last of the family of Toshimiru."

"Now get dressed and tell Bates to prepare a meal for us. You will take care of cleansing and the dressings for Yori's body . I wouldn't want to deprive my Ninjas of their fun."

Walking over to Yori, he tapped on her head.

"Hmmmm. I wonder if there is anything of the real Yori left in there. Who knows? Without that chip on her head, her mind might be a pile of mush, lost in her own madness, ready to attack and kill anyone foolish enough to remove it.  
How delightful!" With that, he walked out of the room.

Amy slumped down in the chair and started crying. All this was because of her. She was the one that brought him back to life. She thought she could change him. She even thought she could talk him into sparing Ron Stoppable's life after they stole the MMP from him. She knew now that she had only been lying to herself.

Monkey Fist was a true monster. She had to help stop him in some way. She still wanted to live but that might not be possible now. After getting dressed, she went over to Yori and after releasing the straps, started to try and clean her with the sheet that had covered the table. Amy talked in small cooing tones as she tried to clean and bandage Yori. She would come back with water and towels and real bandages and do a proper job. Maybe he would let her move Yori to a room with a bed.

As Amy walk out to do as she was told, she looked at the table. Something Monkey Fist said gave her a small spark of hope. A way to redeem herself. She would have to think about it later. For now she had to find Bates.

When she left, Yori was still laying on the table. Still lost in her world of madness but unable to do anything but follow his orders. Her expression blank.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor beneath her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	9. Chapter 9

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego dropped Kim off at the hospital. Monique had brought the clothes to Kim and Shego. She still had their basic sizes in her computer, but had to do a little guessing for Shego when she found out she was three months pregnant. She was the only one that Wade or Kim would have trusted, given the situation.

When Kim went in, she went up to Ron's new room. A quick check with Wade told her which was Ron's. Actually it was two rooms. One was for family members to wait or rest. The connecting door led to where Ron was, still hooked up to the various equipment monitoring his condition. There was another door from Ron's room to the hallway for doctors and nurses to check on Ron without disturbing the family.

A quick check with the family told her that there had been no change in Ron's condition. Don and Lonnie were trying to explain things to Hana about Ron's condition. All she wanted to do was ask them about some space sci-fi show from before she was born. The tweebs had been combing through the medical records salvaged for the Lowardian crash site. No luck but she loved them for trying. Her father was in with Ron right now. They had been taking turns every hour.

Seeing Sensei off in a corner, Kim approached him. Not wishing to disturb him, she stood and waited for his attention out of respect. "How may an old man help you Kim Possible, other than offering encouraging words than neither of us feels to be true?" asked Sensei.

"I was wondering if you have been able to contact Yori, like you did with Ron when we thought you were the gravy ghost of Middleton High?"

"I have been trying since her disappearance. In order for me to communicate with Yori that way, she must be conscious so I can seek out her mind. Right now I have been unable to make contact with her for some reason."  
" Let me explain. If Rufus-san were standing on that small table, you could see where he is, what he is doing and you could speak to him. If I put a small box over him, you would know that he is somewhere under the box but you would not be able to talk to him. It is like that when I try to communicate with Yoriiiii. AHHHH!." Sensei fell on the floor and holding his head as he screamed. Every one came rushing over to him to see what was wrong.

Sensei recovered in a few minutes. Looking up and seeing the group of people around him, he said to them, "Forgive a foolish old man that must have fallen asleep and had a bad dream. Kim Possible, would you help me back in my chair?"

As everybody but Kim went back to what they were doing, Sensei whispered to Kim as she helped him up, "I had a moment of contact with Yori. She is induring incredible pain and suffering. I was unable to locate where she is but, she is being tortured by Monkey Fist. A tortured that no true man would inflect on another being. I fear for her mind as well as her body."

"What can we do?" asked Kim, ready to jump into battle.

"Nothing at this time but wait till we have more information I am afraid. And that may take to long to save Yori, or at least her soul." he said. As he sat down, for the first time since Kim had known him, he looked like a sad, frail old man.

Her father's time was almost up so she decided to go in and relieve him. "Maybe talking things out with Ron would help, even if he never answers me.  
"Doesn't answer me," "she mentally corrected herself, "doesn't answer me."

Opening the door and glancing in, she saw her father sitting in a chair next to Ron's bed. He was talking to him. Not wanting to interrupt him she came up behind him and listened.

"So you see Ronald, when you asked for Kim's hand in marriage, I knew you were doing the right thing by her and by us, me and Mrs. Possible. I guess I knew it would be you. Ann says she knew it from the beginning. Any way, it's not that I disapproved of you or anything, it's just that I wanted to have a little more time with my Kimmie Cub. She was away for four years going to college and I just wanted some time before she went off to start a family of her own. I don't think I could live with myself if you believed that I didn't approve of you.

Kim came up behind him and said, "I think he knew that you approved daddy."

"Oh...ah...hi...er...a... Kimmie Cub." he said rubbing the back of his head, not looking her in the eye, a little embarrassed that he had been overheard.

Hugging him she said, "Daddy, I want you to remember this, I love you and mom and even the tweebs. My love for Ron was never going to change that. Please remember that I told you that today."

Hugging her back, her father said, "Kimmmie, we all know that. Well, maybe not the twins so much, but your mother and I know it. I don't know why today would be so..." Suddenly Dr Possible held his daughter at arms length and tried to look her in the eyes. She avoided the eye contact. "You're going after him, aren't you? Knowing that you will probably loose and it may cost you your life, you're going to go after him."

"Daddy, we don't even know where he is, yet."

"But when you find out, that's what you are going to do. Am I right?"

"Dad, this isn't the time or the place to be having this discussion." she said indicating Ron, lying in the hospital bed.

"Kimberly." he said using the "father's tone."

"Do you really want me to call Ron's doctor and tell her about how you wanted have this discussion in her patient's room?" she asked. There was a hardness in her voice that she had never used when talking to her father before. "This is the time for me to be here with Ron. If you want to talk about something afterward, we'll do that, but right now I have other things to do." With that, Kim sat down and held Ron's hand.

"Very well "Miss." replied her James." There will be a "discussion," on several things, after your "time" is over."

Kim's head slumped down to her chest as soon as she heard the door close behind him. That was not the parting farewell she wanted to have with her father. He'll talk to her mother and the Stoppables. She will have a group to get past in order to leave. Maybe she should just try and slip out the doctor's door and avoid them altogether.

They didn't understand. She was partly responsible for Monkey Fist coming into being. She was the one that retrieved the fourth jade monkey idol. Without it he would have never gotten the MMP. Ron wouldn't have gotten involved in this monkey mess and he wouldn't be lying here in a coma.

Beep...beep...bee...beep.

Opening her kimunucator, "Wade, please tell me you have found their location or at least tell me you have some good news." Seeing his face, she knew that she was not going to like whatever he had to say.

"Kim, I thought you should know that Monkey Fist has made a move. All of the monkeys at the Middlton zoo escaped. A couple of GJ (Global Justice,) agents were there at the time."

"What did they report?"

"Both of them and two zoo keepers were turned to stone."

Sighing, Kim said. "So, Monkey Fist is starting to build up his army. With DNAmy to augment them, they will be unstoppable."

"That's pretty much what I thought. Still no idea where they are. I just can't figure out how they are able to disappear like this."

"Keep on it Wade. You'll figure it out somehow."

Shutting down her kimunicator, Kim realized how tired and hopeless she felt right now. She had a headache that was worse than time she fell asleep watching TV and the tweebs changed the channel to "Ape Island, the annual running of the monkeys." She closed her eyes, just trying to get away from the real world for a few moments. When she opened them again, Hanna was wrapping her arms around her. She had somehow snuck up on Kim without making a sound.  
"Hanna, what are you doing in here?"

"Kim. Your dad is telling the others what you plan on doing when you leave. They are going to try and talk you out of it. They sound very angry but I know they are just afraid of losing you." Hanna said hugging Kim very hard.

"Are you afraid Hanna?" asked Kim.

"No. I know you will do the right thing. They know it to. They are just to afraid right now. I would help, but Sensei says that I will be "plan B," whatever that is. He also said that he will help you when the time is right. He is trying to talk to our parents. Calm them down."

"Well thank you, Hanna. I' glad you see things like I do."

"One thing Kim, before you do anything, please tell Ron."

"Hanna, I think Ron would approve of whatever I do. He trusts me."

"I know, but I mean "tell him." In words. Out loud. Sensei says that sometimes it helps to make clear, what and how things get done, if you say the words. It would also help Ron, to know that you still confide in him. I better get back before they miss me. I just came in here to warn you."

Hanna went back out the door without making a sound.

Kim looked at her feet and then turned back to Ron. "Just say the words." Forgetting about her headache she took his hand, she leaned in and said." Ron, I'm sorry if I haven't said much to you lately. I've been kinda busy. Ron, I'm going to have to go after Monkey Fist before he builds up his army any more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Tosh," as Ron had started calling his chi-ez companion. "You're saying that if I challenge Monkey Fist to this, duellum de spirtae simiae, he will have to accept, even though it won't really be him and me but you and Yono?" Ron asked as he stood back up from working on the external sensor station.

"Correct. Once we enter that combat arena, I might be able to draw out the small piece of Tosh's chi-ez from Monkey Fist's body. That will give me a better chance of beating Yono."

"Can you do that, Tosh? I mean wouldn't it be cheating to call on another part of you from a different body to battle Yono?" asked Ron.

"No. Spirtae simiae. Plural. The chi-ez qualifies as a spirit. It's a loophole, but it would still be allowed. The hard part will be getting a proper "jar" to put the defeated chi-ez in. For me, it was the jade monkey idols. We will have to find the stone form of Monkey Fist to try and imprison the Yono's chi-ez in after he is defeated." she said.

"Sounds iffy to me, but we will cross that bridge after we spilt milk on it. Right now, I think I've got all stations back up and functioning. Mr. Nilock. What is the current ship's status?" asked Ron.

"The ship's status is still under a yellow warning Captain. The main computer is still off line so navigation, outbound communication and the warp engines are also off line." replied Mr. Nilock. "The ship seems to be in a null void area of space. Over exposure to this will start to affect the integrity of the ship after a long period of time. I suggest we move out of this area as soon as is possible."

Slowly Ron asked, "So there are no other systems left to be repaired except for the main computer?"

"Correct Captain."

"Thank you. Lt Ohara. Let me know if you pick up any communication with Kim Possible. Commander McGregor, go to engineering and be ready to get the engines up and running as soon as I have got the computers back on line. I'm tired of not knowing what's happening."

"Tosh, let's go fix the computer. I have a few more questions about chi-ez's and "jars," to ask on the way. I may have an idea or two." said Ron as they entered the turbo-lift and the doors closed on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few stops to hash out a few of the finer points of the plan and a few more questions, the turbo-lift doors opened again on the "C" deck.

"Well," said Tosh, "that at least sounds a plan. I only hope that it will work."

"You know, I still get the feeling that there's something that you're not telling me Tosh. You're saying that all of this started because of Yon's quest for power. There wasn't anything else involved in it?"

"Well, there was. A girl monkey. Her name was Firefox, because her fur on the top of her head was the color of the setting sun. Yon wanted her but she preferred me. She had the prettiest green eyes."

"Okay. A girl I can understand...Hey wait a minute! Are you telling me this Firefox looked like Kim when she was almost turned into a monkey?"

"Yes." replied Tosh. "I suspect my other self was able to blur Monkey Fist's memory of that fact, or else he would have sought Kim Possible as a possible mate."

"You didn't try and influence my feeling for Kim because of that did you?"

"No, no. Your feelings for Kim are yours. The only reason my other self would have interfered would have been to protect her."

"I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Okay." Ron looked back to the door labeled "Main Computing, Authorized Personnel Only."

"Ya know, it just occurred to me. I have no idea what this room looks like. I've seen people come in and out of this room and I've seen them walk by it, but never the inside. I guess they couldn't conceive what the computer room would look like in this time period."

Going through the door with a whoosh, they enter a small ante chamber. In that room was a door directly across from the one they just entered and an odd machine on the wall by it. Stopping to look at it Ron said," Hmmm. Looks like an oversized reel to reel tape recorder like my dad has. He explained it once to me. And this," looking at a much smaller machine sitting next to the recorder. "is a tape splicer and viewer. We had one in high school. Yeah. Mr Barkin never threw anything away if it still worked."

Hitting the rewind button on the viewer and then play he watched himself and Tosh enter the room and examine the machine. "The way it's set up, I could actually edit this tape. I wonder if these are all my memories being recorded into my mind. Hmmm.  
Anyway, back to the repairing."

When they went through the second door, Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. The room looked like a tornado hit it, followed by a fire. Half of the machines were lying on their sides, the wiring pulled out and sparks flying. Some looked burned in two. Scorch marks were all over the casings and circuit boards. He backed up to the wall and slid down to sit on his haunches, still staring at the damage. Even the lighting wasn't working right, they kept blinking with the sounds of power arcing to bad connections.  
"I can't fix this! Most of it looks like it needs to be replaced. It would take a year just to fix what I could fix. The rest just looks like scrap metal." Ron hung his head down closing his eyes.

"It's hopeless." he said as he leaned against the wall.

"I was just kidding myself." letting his body slide down to sit on the floor.

"How could I think I could reattach my soul to my body?" He said while holding his shaking head.

Tosh, didn't know what to say. She knew that he had gone through great disappointments in his life, but this was so total. She just looked at him.

Moments went by when suddenly, from right above Ron's head, the inter ship comm in the room came to life.

"Captain, I am receiving a message from Kim Possible. Do you want me to transfer it to your location?" asked Lt Ohara.

Reaching up with one hand, Ron pushed the acknowledge button. "Yeah." he sniffed. "Let's hear it. At least I can do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry if I haven't said much to you lately. I've been kinda busy. Ron, I'm going to have to go after Monkey Fist before he builds up his army any more." came Kim's voice. "He's already started with the monkeys at the zoo. After DNAmy makes her modifications to them, they'll be hard to stop. Monkey Fist has got that "turn people to stone," thing going for him now. He already got four people. We just haven't been able to figure out where they've set up their headquarters yet.

(pause)

Monkey Fist captured Yori when they did this to you. Sensei says he's torturing her. He also says that he is not sure if her soul will survive.

(pause)

I'm not telling you this to make you feel worse. I m telling you this to explain why I may not be here (pause) when you wake up. I really don't have a good feeling about this, but I have to try. I have to try and stop him. You know it's in my nature.

I'm really sorry Ron. I thought that we had a chance to have a life together. I thought of spending the rest of my life with you, maybe having kids and growing old together. I guess some things aren't meant to be.

I guess what I really want to tell you is how much I love you and how much I really hate the idea of not being with you. I hate the chance of losing you forever.

If I do make it back, please get better because I really can't see going on without you. Even if I don't make it back, please get better. At least one of us will be able to go on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat there with his head down listening to the silence that followed for almost a minute. Then his head snapped up with a serious look on his face and he stood up.

"This pity party is over. I've got to do this thing and do it in a hurry."

"Ron, what are you planning to do?" asked Tosh.

"Mystical monkey power is the reason Monkey Fist wanted me. It's also going to be the way that I get out of this."

"Ron, mystical monkey power can only be used when body and mind are one. If you try and use it in this state, you might well burn up both. You can't be serious."

"Note."

"Serious."

"Face." he said slowly pointing to his face."

"The world needs me. Yori need me. And more important, Kim needs me."

With that, he faced the main computer, closed his eyes and raised his arms. His mind calling the power to him.

The room went dark as the blue energy of the mystical monkey power filled Ron and he glowed with it, lifting him up off of the floor as a red whirlwind riped all around the him, whipping all the loose parts and making them fly about the room.

The inter comm sounded again. This time with the voice of Chief Engineer McGregor's voice calling the captain. Imitating Ron's actions from before, Tosh pressed the acknowledge button and answered. "What is it Mr MacGregor? The captain is busy."

"The warp engines just came on line. They are building up enough power to go to warp ten." he yelled over the sound of the engines building up power.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she replied.

"Not if the computers aren't controlling the flow of anti-matter to the reaction chamber. We should be traveling at warp ten and were 're just sitting here. All this uncontrolled power is going to have to go somewhere. If not, we'll go up like a haggis dropped in an open fire."

"Mr MacGregor, do you want me to tell the captain to stop what he's doing?"

"Well, nae. But if he doesn't do whatever he's doing just so...well, there won't be time for proper good-byes!" he yelled even louder over the rising sound from the engines.

She looked back to the room. The parts that had been flying around the room, started to go back and fit where they were suppose to be. Wires were reconnecting themselves. Toppled housings seemed to climbed back to their upright positions. It was almost like watching the room repair it's self.

Finally it seemed finished. Ron's body lowered till his feet were back on the floor. The lights came back on. All of them.

Moving to the inter comm, Ron called engineering. "Mac, what's the state of the engines?"

"I don't know how to explain it Captain. The engines are powered up and purrin like kittens. The reaction chamber's almost doubled in size. I think we could go to warp twelve without even a strain. I'll have to reconfigure everything."

"Later Mac, I'm going to need warp power in just a few minutes."

Grabbing Tosh's hand he said, "Come on. We need to get back up to the bridge as fast as we can." and he started pulling her as they raced back to the turbo lift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I need to go and explain it now to our families. Hopefully they will see my point and not waste to much time arguing about it." Still holding his hand that rested on his chest, she leaned forward and kiss him on his unresponsive lips. A tear fell from her eyes and landed on his cheek.

As she turned to walk to the other room, Ron's hand gently held her hand right where it was. Kim stopped, looked down at him and then realized what was happening.

Looking Ron in the face, she swallowed hard.

"Ron? Ron, are you there? Speak to me." She didn't see any change.

Pulling away from his grasp, she rushed to the door and opened it wide. She scanned the stern faces that had turned to look at her, till she saw her mother's.

"Mom! Come quick. Ron just squeezed my hand."

All thoughts of an impending argument left the room, like they had never been there, as everybody almost ran into Ron's room. Kim's mom went to one side to check Ron and the monitors. Kim went to the other side and knelt down to hold his hand and look into his face. The others formed a semi circle around the bed to see. Hanna was right behind Kim.

Ann Possible checked Ron's monitors and then bent over to check Ron himself.

Standing back up, she said, "Kim, the instruments show no change and I'm not seeing any difference. It could have just been a muscle spasm you felt."

All faces in the room fell. Tears started to fall from some. All except Hanna. She just looked at Ron and said in a very quiet voice, ""Thrusters on full."" Come on, brother. You can do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron and Tosh rushed onto the bridge, they found themselves in a flurry of activity. Everyone was manning stations that has just come back online. Ron almost threw himself into the captain's chair with Tosh standing to his right. "Mr Nilock, report. Do we have a way out of this null void?"

"All stations report operational Captain. Sensors have detected a way out. A small point in the distance. If we travel at warp three, we should be out in three hours, Sir."

"Mr Solo, plot us a course out at warp six."

"Captain." said Mr Nilock. "Warp six is beyond our normal ability and it would be very dangerous to even attempt it."

"Noted. At warp six Mr Solo."

Pressing the communication button, "Mac, I need warp six in one minute. Can we do it?"

"Warp six? Captain, we really need to recalibr...we need to check all th...awe hell. Let the pipers play. Warp Six captain? You'll have it. But we really need to recalibrate the engines and the ship as soon as we get clear."

"How long will it take to do that Mac?" Ron asked.

"About eight hours Sir."

"You'll get four Mac. Captain out."

"Lt Ohara, as soon as we are out of the void, I want you to transmit the following message." Ron went to her station and typed it into her panel. "I'll take over after that."

"Aye Captain!" she replied after reading what he had typed in. "It will be a pleasure."

Sitting back down in his chair, he turned to Tosh. "Will I remember all of this, everything we discussed or was it all just a dream and none of it's was real?"

She looked at him, smiled and said, "Of course this all happened in your mind, but that doesn't mean it wasn't real. You will remember it. You have to."

Looking forward at the cloudy main view screen, he focused on the tiny black spot that promised his return back to the real world, everyone who loved him and everything he had to do and back to Kim.

"Warp six Mr Solo. Punch it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Ann Possible waited till she was sure she had her voice under control. She didn't want to worsen their feelings by breaking down in front of them. They were counting on her to pull a miracle out of her hat. Even though there wasn't any miracle there to be pulled, she couldn't let them know that. She was a doctor.

Just as she was going to tell the sad group to return to the other room, a monitor started to beep. She glanced at it and saw the signal was getting stronger. Frowning, she looked at the other monitors that been quiet since they had been hooked up to Ron. They had started to register responses.

"What the fuck?" she said quietly to herself, but it was still loud enough to be heard by all. She couldn't believe what the monitors were telling her.

"Ann?" asked her husband.

She tore her eyes from the screens and said, "He's coming out of it. He's waking up."

She tried calling him. "Ron? Ronald? Kim, you try."

"Ron? Come on Ron, wake up. Talk to us baby. Ron please! Wake up! For me? For Kimmie?" Kim said as she gently tried shaking him, tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

Ron's head rolled from side to side a little. He started to breathe deeper. And then, he inhaled, opened his mouth and in a quiet whisper said, "Booyah."

Opening his eyes, he looked around and saw his family, Sensei, Kim's family and Kim. Still feeling a little weak and groggy, he asked. "Hey guys. Did I miss the funeral? I sure hope so."

Kim broke. She hugged him and started crying into his shoulder. His mother didn't have room to hug him but she still cried.

Rubbing Kim's shoulders he said." It's okay Kim. I'm back. I'm back. Guys. we'll talk in a bit, but I need to take about a four hour nap, if that's okay Mrs Dr P."

Kim's mom nodded her head. "That will be fine Ron." she said while keeping herself under control. "We can keep a check on you from nurse's station. We will need to run some tests when you wake up though."

Ron nodded. "Oh and please keep it quiet that I'm okay. I'll explain later."

"Come on people. Let's give him a chance to get a normal nap." she said as she started to usher everyone out.

"Kim." Ron helded her. "Would you stay with me while I rest?"

Kim raised her head to show him her nod yes.

"Good. That way I know you'll be here when I wake up. I need that. I need you. You need your side kick."

She put her head on his shoulder, her tears coming back under control and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere without you Ron. You're my partner. Not my Side kick. We're a team."

Mrs Doctor Possible smiled as she closed the door and turned out the light in the room.

"And I love you." Kim said as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.  



	10. Chapter 10

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had had a dream. They were back in the world of cable television, back on monkey island. Ron had just thrown the bananas into the vortex and she watched as the monkeys went running by her.

Several things went through Kim's mind after that. Ron's back. We can figure this thing out. We can save Yori. We can stop Monkey Fist and his army. We can get married and have a family. We can do anything. Yes, "we." Ron and me. These thing raced through her mind in less than a second as she started to wake up.

Stretching, to restart the blood flowing through her at a normal rate, she reached for Ron, to give him a good morning hug and let him know that she was there. All her arms found was nothing.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in Ron's hospital bed alone. All the wires that had been hooked up to him were draped over the now turned off monitors. Sitting up and looking, she checked both doors out of the room. They were closed. The only other door lead to the bathroom. It to was closed.

As she got near the bathroom door, she heard Ron groan. A feeling of panic went through her as she feared Ron had had a relapse. Opening the door and rushing in she saw Ron, sitting on the toilet, fully dressed.

Well, mostly fully dressed. He was wearing all of his clothes, but his pants and underwear were down around his ankles. He was clenching on to the handrail with his right hand and his left was on his knee. His face twisted in pain and his eyes unfocused.

Rushing over to him she grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes, "Ron! Ron, are you alright? Should I call Mom?"

Looking her in the eyes, he focused for a second and then let out another moan that turned into a scream of pain. Finally, she heard a very loud "PLOP," and then Ron started panting for breath, the pain gone.

"Damn suppositories didn't work! Your mom said they gave them to me to avoid this." he said when he regained his breath. "I thought I was giving birth to one of those Lowardian thingies."

After wiping himself, Ron started to stand and ended up asking Kim for some help to move because of the pain. Before she helped him move, she went to flush the toilet. Glancing in, she saw a dark object resembling a mushroom with the head measure about three inches across.

After flushing, she started to help Ron along and said smiling, "Any bigger and it would have been one of those things. Are you alright now?"

"I'll be okay after my rectum shrinks back to normal. And to think that you enjoy having me do you up there sometimes when we have sex."

"Well Ron, you are big but not that big around, and you use plenty of lube from my orgasm before you do me there." she said just as they started through the door.

Then they heard "Uhm-hmn."

And there stood Dr Ann Possible right by them, holding her clipboard to her chest and turning a couple shades of red.

(Silence)

"A...hi Dr. P.?" stammered Ron.

(Silence)

"Ron, as your doctor I'll keep that in strict confidence. As your future mother in-law, I'll pretend I didn't hear it. Kim, as your mother, (pause) just remember to clean him up before it goes back into you. Even you have a lot of germs up there and I know you might not think of it in the heat of the moment."

"Yes mom/Mrs Possible." they both said in unison.

"There's nothing wrong with a good healthy sexual relationship that tries different things. How else are you two going to give me grand children after you're married. But don't let your father know about it. He will freak. Oh and Ron, I think you can start calling me "mom." too. All of your test came back normal."

""Mom" sounds awkward." replied Ron.

"More awkward than walking in and listening to my daughter and her fiance talking about anal sex and how you lube her up?"

"Mom sounds fine."

Kim just looked confused. "Wait a minute. You've already done your tests and they came back normal? How long was I asleep?"

"I got up about four hours ago. You looked like you needed the extra sleep and you looked so beautiful that we went to another room to do the tests." Ron kissed her.

"I have been running on nervous energy and adrenaline the last two days. That might explain the headache I still have, but you should have gotten me up. I wanted to be there for you." Kim replied.

"Kim," Ron said looking into her eyes. "You have no idea how much you are there for me. How do you think I was able to find my way back? You called me and I came. Just like you and I have done for each other in the past, present and continue to do in the future." He then hugged her and gave her another kiss.  
"Ron, I do wish you would stay and let me run some more tests. Your "situation" will make the next medical journal. I'm going to be writing it." said Anne.

"Sorry "mom."" said Ron. "We have to deal with Monkey Fist first and save Yori. I've already talked to Sensei so I just have to go over some stuff with Kim before we make our move."

"You're right Ron. I'm sorry. How could I have forgotten about Monkey Fist." As she started to leave the room, she added. "And Ron, maybe you had better start with Mother Possible. "Mom," sounded way to strained."

"How about "Ann?"" asked Ron quickly.

"Do you think Kim's father is ready for you to call him "Jim?"" she asked over her shoulder.

"I see you later mother Possible." said Ron just as she went through the door, closing it behind her.

"Hey Kim. What do you think she meant by "I know you might not think of it in the heat of the moment?"

"Probably about the same thing as when that motel clerk said your mom and dad are their best customers."

"That's what I was afraid of. Anyway, tell me everything that's happened since the battle with Monkey Fist. I need to get caught up."

Kim proceded to tell him about what had happened, his almost dying, her attempt to deal with his living will, the lab that she and Shego searched, (Yes, she told him all about what Shego did to save her life. She just didn't give a blow by blow description of it.) Her "discussion" with her father and Hanna telling her to talk to Ron before going out to try and find Monkey Fist. He had been holding her hand since she started about the living will, keeping silent to give her the chance to finish.

When she was done, Ron pulled her into a hug and said, "Kim, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the living will thing. I never told you about my grandmother. She got sick when I was young. I saw how it tore my family apart, always hoping for a recovery, always praying for one but it never happened. I didn't want anyone I care for to go through that. I should have told you before I change it to your name, but the time was never right. We had discussed it, but not that way. "

"No big. Just don't you ever get in the sitch where I would have to use it." Kim replied poking him in the chest with her finger to emphasis her words.

"The fact that you found Monkey Fist's stone form is great. We are going to need that. The Shego thing, I don't know what to say. I wish it hadn't happened. I wish I had been there for you. I hope that it hasn't changed any thing that we have..."

"Hold it right there Ron." Kim interrupted him. "What happened, happened. It was something different that I reacted strongly to but we both were under the effects of the pheromones. Shego has no desire for a second go around and neither do I. I am quite happy with you and wouldn't trade it for the world. Remember, it's you that I love. The fact that you can make me cum so hard, and so long as many time as I want is just a side benefit. A very good one, but not as important as you are to me." she said as she pulled him back into the hug and rubbed his ass just for good measures.

Ron returned the favor.

After a few moments, Kim pulled back and said, " This is nice, but it still doesn't help us figure out where they are."

"Well, since DNAmy is involved, I think I can help there. Let me borrow your Kimmunicator. Mine's still dead, unlike it's owner." Ron said with a smile.

She handed the device to him and he called Wade. "What up Wade?

"Ron. Shouldn't you be laying down? You did just wake up out of a coma." asked Wade.

"I'm fine. Look, I need you to go to the "I Buy" site and login with the user name, "Tunnel Lord." The password is "Kim loves me." Ron said and he saw Kim give him a warm smile.

Wade typed and then said, "Okay. I might as well tell you now. Last night, Monkey Fist raided the other zoos in Upperton and Lowerton. All together, he now has about a thousand monkeys for his army.  
Okay. I'm in 'I Buy'."

"We'll have to deal with the monkeys later. Now, go to my history and look up the last thing bought from "Otterfly#1." It was delivered by PDQ Delivery Service. See if they did a picked up." directed Ron.

"No. The package was dropped off at one of their downtown stores. Ron! You managed to buy a ..."

"Shush Wade." interrupted Ron before Wade could finish what he was saying. "That's going to be a wedding present. Check the other items from her. See if any of them were picked up."

"No. They were all dropped off at different stores throughout the city. What a minute. You received a message from Otterfly#1 just a couple of hours ago." said Wade.

"Open and read please Wade."

"It reads,"Tunnel Lord. Thank you for your purchase. I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did." My boy friend simply had to have an item, (#1441911) and the money from this sale went to buy it. Unfortunately, when they delivered it, he needed an old fashion style wrench to put it together and hurt his hand so much that it clenched really bad. Thank you again.""

"Wade. See if you can hack into her personal info and see what her address is." suggested Ron.

Wade tried. "She has to much encryption on that info. It would take me several days to unlock it. I know. I wrote the program for "I Buy." Even I have a hard time breaking it. They charge her a pretty penny to encrypt it too."

"Wait Wade." said Kim. "reread that message please."

Wade did.

"Alright. We know for sure that it's Amy. The old fashion wrench, a monkey wrench. A clenched hand makes a fist. Monkey Fist. She's telling us that he purchased that item and that it was delivered to them. Can you go to that item and find out where it was delivered?" asked Kim.

"Working on it" said Wade as he started tapping on keys keyboard.

Ron looked at Kim and said," So Amy's helping us now? And why the code? And why send it to me if she thinks I'm dead?"

"She must have found out that she doesn't have as much control over Monkey Fist as she thought. She must have put it in code because she's afraid of him now. Maybe something having to do with the torture of Yori? And she must have sent it to you to hide it, knowing that eventually we would be going through your account if you had died." replied Kim.

Just then Wade finished typing." Got it. The seller of the item didn't have hardly any encryption on his account. It was a bondage table that was sold and delivered to, 1 UGRR Street in the old part of Middleton."

"Where's that?" asked Kim and Ron in unison.

"Wait a minute. That's it!" Wade almost yelled. "My uncle Wayne told me about it but I forgot. Back when they were building the Tri City Expo over a hundred years ago, one of the exhibits was going to be an underground railway system or a subway. The owners spent so much money digging and reinforcing all of the tunnels, that they went broke before the tracks were even laid. 1 UGRR Street was renamed that when someone tried to reopen the central station as a store, but they went broke upgrading it to electric power. It was Underground Railroad Central. No one bothered with it after that and since it was going to be part of the Expo, the historical society wouldn't allow it to be demolished or converted into something else. I think I have a map that uncle Wayne gave me of the tunnels. They had been reinforced so well that they are probably still in good shape. I'll scan it in and do an overlay of the city."

As Wade was doing that, Kim asked him, "Wouldn't the tunnels be on record or on one of the city maps downtown?"

"They probably were but those maps and the achieves were destroyed when the Lowardian walkers demolished City Hall."

" There! Got it." Wade was staring at the now modified map on his computer screen. "It all makes sense now. They had emergency escapes as well as the normal ways out of the subway. There is one at each of the city's zoos and one near where the battle with Monkey Fist happened. They must have hidden the doors or hatches. That how they have been doing their disappearing acts. They come out and go back in closing the doors behind them."

"Monkey Fist could have done something to help hide the entrances to the tunnels to." said Ron. No one would have seen them if they had been magically protected."

"Guys." said Wade. "If this map is correct and Monkey Fist has assembled his army in those tunnels, they could come out all over the city at the same time. They could take it over in less than an hour. After that happens, who knows what would be next?"

Kim and Ron look at each other and then turned back to Wade. "Wade, try and get hold of Dr Director and Hego and anybody else you can think of. Have them meet us at Kim's house. We're going to have to plan out an attack and it will take all of us. We'll bring Sensei with us. We will need the students from Yamanouchi too. Oh, and keep quiet about me recovering. I want that to be a surprise for Monkey Fist."

"Guys, I also got a call from Dr. Bortal. He had been on a vacation but when he got back to his lab, he found that someone had broken into his safe. Someone now has the two neuro-compliance chips."

"That makes sense." said Kim. "From Sensei's description of his failed attempt to contact Yori, I wondered if someone could have used of those chips."

"Call the people Wade. We have got to plan this out right. It's going to end up being a furball no matter what we do. We can try and keep damages to a minimum though."

"Ron, how are you going to get to Kim's house without being seen? asked Wade.

"We're working on it. Just make the calls Wade."

"Gottcha. Oh and Ron, welcome back." said Wade as he signed off.

"How are we going to get you to my house without being seen?" asked Kim.

"Gimme a break Kim. I just got back up on my feet. We'll figure something out. We've done it before." said Ron.

Kim face suddenly lite up."Yeah, we have done it before. Or rather, you have. I have to go talk to your father." she said as she went next door, leaving Ron standing in the room by himself.

"Ah...Yeah, I think I'll just wait here."

"Till you come back."

"Maybe."

"Kim?"

"Oh Kim?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This chapter is rated M+ Although it has been watered down, if sexual situations offend you do not read it.

This chapter has very much more of an adult nature to it so unless you have a valid drivers license (meaning you are over 16 years of age,) DO NOT READ IT!

Or you can read it up to the "?" and then stop.

Seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The neighbors of the Possible family, have seen many strange and unusual things over the years. Hover jets landing and taking off, evil zombie snowmen attacking the house, giant robots that you get free with a meal at the Bueno Nacho, crashing out of the Possible home, low orbital satellites being launched from the backyard, and even giant space walkers landing and destroying the house entirely.

None of the neighbors knew exactly how many times the house had been repaired either. The last time it had to be totally rebuilt, even though it always looked the same afterwards. When it was rebuilt it this time though, it took a little longer than normal. All the construction companies had their hands full due to the alien invasion.

Anyway, the sight of Mr and Mrs Possible arriving home and walking inside was nothing unusual, even when they were accompanied by an elderly Japanese gentleman and their daughter. The short haired lady wearing an eye patch that popped up out of a manhole where there was no manhole before with sixteen men, all wearing dark glasses, didn't even deserve a second glance. The men surrounded thee house and kept watch facing away from it. Nor did the multicolored jet that landed and Hego and his sister Shego got out and went inside didn't seem that far out of the ordinary.

All these things were normal, or at least "close to normal." The thing that was odd happened about two hours before these people started to arrive. both of the twin boys were out putting up their Christmas decorations. It was late evening in the middle of summer. All the lights and displays that they had were set up and were turned on after Hego and Shego entered the house.

"Okay." said Shego. "Other than trying to prove you folks can afford the electric bill, what are we trying to prove here? I mean, I was halfway to South America when I get a call from the Keyboard Kid telling me to get my ass back here as quick as possible. What gives?

"Yes Kimberly," said Dr Director. "My Global Justice team is still trying to locate where Monkey Fist is hiding and how they are moving without being seen. All of a sudden, I get a call from Wade telling me to come here and bring a full security team with welding goggles to guard the house from intruders. Ron didn't...pass, did he?"

"Thanks tweebs. You did a great job." Kim said ignoring Dr Director's question.

"We've got to set up some white noise transmitters now. Later Sis." said Tim and Jim.

Addressing everyone else, Kim said, "Let's move this into the dining room, shall we?" Once there, she indicated that everyone should take a seat. Her mother said that she would go and get some drinks for everyone and her father started pulling down shades on all the windows. She then set her Kimmunicator on the table and turned it on. "Wade. Is everything clear?"

"Everything's clear Kim. With the lights and guards outside, that should keep out any intruders. I did a full sweep of the house and no unexpected ears, electronic or otherwise, present. The twins have the white noise going already. Ready anytime you are."

"Thanks Wade." Facing the people seated at the table she said," Okay. We now know where Monkey Fist is hiding and we have a plan to bring him down. There's only one way to do it. I'll let my "father," explain." She turned to her father and said, "Ready?"

Her father nodded, reached up, grabbed his hair and pulled his head off revealing Ron Stoppable. "I told you it was a good idea to keep this mask of your father."

Voices filled the room. Joy, disbelief and then demanding an explanation all at the same time. Ron held up his hand until they quieted down. "Folks, I am sorry for the masquerade but it was necessary. Kim's father stayed at the hospital to let me move around as him. We are keeping word that I recovered quiet. We don't want Monkey Fist to know that just yet. The last time I fought him, he said things that the only way he could have known them, was to have someone or something spying on Kim and me. Since he believes I'm out of the way, that would leave Kim as the spy's target. We had to make sure that what we plan at this meeting doesn't get leaked to him. Okay Wade."

A 3d holo map of the subway system was projected into the space above the Kimmunicator. "Okay. We know he is in the old uncompleted subway tunnels that runs under the tri-cities. That's how they have been able to move around as quickly and as easily as they have without being spotted. There are several exits out of them." Ron points some of them out. "We think that Monkey Fist's main headquarters is here, in the area around what would have been the Central Station and the round house, where the trains would have been stored or repaired. Kim?"

"Ron, Sensei, and I have a plan," she said addressing the others. "But it won't work without all of you helping. Even then it might be a little iffy. What we need you to do is enter the tunnels at three different places, here, here and here." she said pointing to three places near to top of the holo map. "We need you to enter with a force strong to engage the adjusted monkey army. We hope that Monkey Fist will not want to engage you himself at any one point and leave the other two point vulnerable. We believe he will stay where he is and wait for you to come to him. While you are doing that, Ron and I will sneak in at this point", she pointed to a spot farthest from their entry points, " after you have entered, we will come at him from behind, after he has sent out his troops to fight you. With any luck, we will be able to defeat him once and for all. And please, if at all possible, don't fight to kill. They are just normal monkeys caught up in Monkey Fist's plans. We should be able to return them to normal afterwards."

"That's an awful lot of "hopes" there Princess." said Shego. "I think it would be better if I tagged along with you two and give you some extra firepower. He might be expecting someone to try and come in through the back door."

"No Shego," said Ron. "for three reasons. One, we don't want to engage the monkeys. We are going to come in like thieves. Two, we need you to keep Team Go organized and focused. With you there, Team Go will be a formidable force and the monkeys won't be able to overwhelm you. And three, with you keeping them focused, you will be more at the back of the lines. Your brothers will protect you because we couldn't live with ourselves if something happened to that little bundle of joy growing inside of you."

Shego grumbled but didn't object.

"The same can be said of you Dr Director and you Sensei. With you leading your forces, Monkey Fist will be convinced that your attacks are real and not just diversions." said Kim.

"What about you Kimberly?" asked Dr Director. "Won't he be suspicious if you aren't there to take part in the attack against the man that supposedly killed your fiance?"

"Well... we, ah... we were going to use the holo-Kim and..."

"I think she has you Pumpkin." said Shego with a sinical smile. "Didn't you already use that against him and fail? And this will be against real monkeys, that posses animal senses. They will know it's a fake at a hundred yards."

"Maybe she's right Kim." said Ron. "You could go with the Yamanouchi team and.."

"No Ron. I'm going with you and that's that. We'll just have to come up with something ..." said Kim before she was interrupted by her mother.

"I think this is where I come in." said Anne Possible as she set down a tray with drinks on it. "Since Kim has grown up a few sizes, we look more alike than ever. I'll wear some of her mission clothes, maybe a wig and go with Master Sensei. He will make sure that nothing happens to me. I'll be Kim."

"But mom!"

"Hush Kimmie. You need to be with Ron. We both know that." said Anne. "Beside, Nana Possible would kill me if I didn't do something to help. I can at least be the distraction."

"It would be my honor to make sure that nothing happens to such a valiant lady, Kim Possible. Do not be concerned about your mother." said Sensei.

Kim looked from her mother, to Sensei, to Ron and back to her mother. Knowing her mother, she knew that all discussion of the matter was over. She went over and gave Anne a big hug and whispered, "Thank you mom."

Her mother whispered back, "Consider it a pre-wedding, wedding present. Just get the job done baby."

"Well, we still have some detail to work out. Timing is crucial and it's going to take some time to get our peoples in position and ready." said Dr Director.

"I got in touch with Dr Drak...ah ...Drew. He's on his way back. He wants to help, but I don't know how long it will take him to get here." added Shego.

"I'll arrange to have him picked up by one of our fastest Global Justice jets. He may not make it in time for the beginning of the fight, but he should make it before the end of it. "Said Betty.

"And I have taken the liberty of contacting someone to go with you tomorrow Stoppable-san." said Master Sensei. "A former student of mine. He was also a member of Global Justice before that. Lady Shego is right. You will need at least one more person in your party in case you meet resistance and to help carry the "jar" to trap the spirit of the Yono in. You will not be able to use your full MMP till you reach him or else he will be able to detect it's power and know that you are coming. My former student will be here at 8:00 am, just as you will be ready to leave."

"I think I know who you are talking about Master Sensei. I will radio the guards right now to let him pass tomorrow morning." said Dr Director as she was touching the button on her communicator. They all noticed a slight smile on her lips.

"Who is it Master?" ask Ron.

Master Sensei smiled and said, "He has assisted you many times in the past though you did not always know it. As for his identity, you will see tomorrow Stoppable-san."

"The guards just informed me that something or someone has been trying to breach the light field. They only noticed it as a shadow or a dark spot on the edge of the lights. Whenever they tried to check it out, the spot just withdraws. So far we are still secure." said Dr Director. "We had better get this meeting over with as soon as possible."

An hour later everything was set. The attack would start at 10:00 am. That would give them all time to move into position and get some rest first. The guards would remain outside to protect the house through the night. As they all started to leave to prepare their forces, Anne pulled Kim aside.

"Kim. I'm going to have the twins take me back to the hospital. I want to spend the tonight with your father. You might want to consider doing the same with Ron." she said matter-of-factly.

"You're worried, aren't you?" asked Kim looking into her mother's eyes.

"No. Not really. But so many things could go wrong that I just want to make sure your father knows exactly how I feel about him. That said, we'll meet up tomorrow after you two have defeated Monkey Fist." She smiled, then hugged and kissed Kim goodnight. Before leaving, Anne did the same to Ron.

Kim closed the door behind her mother and the twins, since they were the last to leave. Ron had stayed in the other room far away from the door so no one could see him when it was open.

Kim re-entered the dining room to see Ron just sitting there staring off into space. He looked worried. When she came near him, he said, "So many people counting on us Kim. How did you ever deal with it?"

"I didn't." she said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I just dealt with what had to be done, and then did it. That way I didn't have to deal with the worry."

"But you're worried now?"

"A little." she said as she tried to force a smile. "A little for you, a bit more for mom and a lot about my part in this."

"Kim, I know you. Just remember what Sensei and I told you, and it will happen. When the time comes, you'll do fine."  
"I don't know. Ron I've never done anything like this before."

He stood and held her face with his hands. "Come on Kim. Remember back in high school, in home-ec. "Let the beating of the blades and the beating of your heart merge together. You will become one." You did pretty good then."

She tried to force a smile again.

"Remember, "Anything's possible for a Possible." He said just before he kissed her.

Then she did smile, a real smile. Ron had a way of giving confidence to her that no one else ever could. "And no one can stop a Stoppable." she replied.

Ron smiled a big "Ron smile". "And since you are going to become Mrs Stoppable, you can't be stopped and you can do anything."

"We." she corrected him. ""We" can't be stopped and "We" can do anything."

"Then "we" had better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'll take the couch in the den." said Ron as he turned to head that direction.

Kim held his arm to keep him from turning. "Uh-uh. I want to talk to you about something that got missed."

"Something about the plan? Kim, what did we miss?

"This." she said as she pulled him into a kiss. And then a hug.

"I thought I'd lost you." she said into his shoulder, in a sad voice.

"You almost did." Ron said softly into her ear. "I haven't really had time to tell you about this part, but after Amy used the Monkey's Tail on me, I thought I "was" dead. There was only darkness and silence and I couldn't seem to move either. I had resigned myself to look for "the light," or "angels" to come and take me." He chuckled, "Hopefully not "devils." Anyway, all of a sudden I heard your voice. You screamed my name and I knew I had to move, get to you, somehow. It was then that I realized I was moving, towards you. Your voice called me and lead me back to my body."

"And at another point, I had given up on being able to "join myself back together," when I heard you tell me about how you were going after Monkey Fist and you didn't think you would make it back. Nothing in this life or the after life was going to stop me from finding my way back to you."

"I will always know my way home to you Kim. All you have...to ...do...is ...call "it" back to you?" Ron said as he was trying to remember something.

"'It?' Ron, are you alright?" asked Kim looking up at him.

"Yeah." he smiled. "I think I just remembered something that might help tomorrow."

"Good." she said as she snuggled in his embrace as he held her from behind. "Ron, I really don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Ron looked down at her and asked in a shocked tone, "Kimberly Anne Possible! Are you asking me to come up to your room, in this new house, which looks just like your old house did by the way, and make love to you in that room? Your room, the room that I have long fantasized about making love to you in? Which was the reason my mom thought I was going to go into the laundry business, I had to wash my own sheets so many times because of. Is that what you are asking me to do?"

Kim smiled and said "Yeah."

"Well let me check my "to do list" then. Let's see, hmmmmm. Re-attach soul to body, come back from the brink of death, help save world from mad monkey man set on global conquest, Yeah. I think I can work that in here somewhere." he said and then moved his hands down to her waist and started tickling her ribs.

Giggling, she turned and grabbed his hands to prevent any more tickling and gave him a quick kiss. "One thing though. I just want it to be simple tonight."

"What do you mean Kim?"

"Well, ...you see the last time we made love, you were kinda..." she trailed off.

"What? I didn't do it right?... I didn't do it right."

"Oh no! I knew I wouldn't be very good at it first time!..."

"Kim I can do better. I knew I should have listened closer to those two monks. I can do better. Please let me try."

"Ron! Let me finish please. I was going to say 'overwhelming.'"

"Kim, I can talk to my father. Maybe he can give me some pointers. I could even talk to your father...wait...no...scratch that idea. No, I could...wait...what did you say?" Ron asked as he went from totally panicked to confused.

Kim pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "When I imagined us making love for the first time, I thought it would be kind of "awkward." Both of us trying things for the first time, trying to find out what pleased the other, what felt good, what didn't feel good, you know. Both of us mapping and exploring a new world, together, with each other. It turns out that you had the Rand-McNally book on me."

Facing him as he sat in the chair next to her, she took his hand and continued. "That first night, you took me to such sexual heights and joy, that I could never have imagined it. The other girls at college told me they were lucky if their boyfriends got them off every fourth or fifth time they made love. I would have been happy with that, so long as it was with you. So long as we were doing things together. With you Ron, you get me off four or five times every time we make love. "

"And that's a bad thing? asked a very confused Ron.

"No...yes... Ron, I love you. I don't care about how many times I get off. Well, that's not entirely true, but there's no way that I can give that back to you, at least not right now till I've had a chance to learn. It's not that I love you because of the sex, I loved you before that and I love you with it." Looking at Ron she saw that she was not getting her point across so she decided to try a different approach.

"When we make love, it makes me feel inferior that I haven't been able to return the same joy that you have given to me. I don't need that with you. I would love you if I never had any of that. So long as we are "together." I love you that much."

Ron looked at Kim and said. "So you would rather we just made love without the bells and whistles? "

Kim smiled and nodded her head.

"You would be happier if I didn't make your eyes roll up in the back of your head multiple times when we made love and you would only have an orgasm every so often?"

"Ron, I would be happier if you gave me the chance to catch up to you. I want to learn how to make you "explode" four or five times a night. And we wouldn't have to have the pressure of making sure that the other did that every time . I want us to be comfortable in that respect. Knowing we can do that, but not having to. Everytime anyway."

Ron smiled and said, "You know the reason I wanted to learn everything I could from the Special Hidden Monks about how to channel all different sorts of energy, which ended up including sexual energy when I was in Japan for 8 months?

"From the Special Monkey Monks?"asked Kim.

"Yeah, it was because I knew that you could have picked anybody, but you picked me. I wanted to make you as happy as I could. My way of saying , "thank you" for making me the lucky one."

"You goofball." she said as she ruffled his hair. "I didn't pick just "anybody" Ron. I picked you. And for your information, I'm the lucky one. I went through a few frogs till I found my Prince."

At this point they kissed. A nice and long kiss.

Finally Ron said. "In that case, I have an idea, my Princess. Let's away to your room and do some mapping."

"I'll get my explorer's helmet if you let me break trail and lead for a while."

"Deal."

Kim took Ron's hand and led him slowly up the stairs. They maintained eye contact all the way up and for once in his life, Ron did not trip, fall, or stumble. It was almost as if he floated up them.

When they reached Kim's room, she put her hand on Ron's chest indicating he should wait where he was. After she stepped in Ron got Rufus out of his pocket and said, "Kim time Rufus. You head down and watch TV and sleep till tomorrow Bud." Rufus gave a big thumbs up and went scurrying back down the steps.

Ron then heard several loud clatters and bangs coming from Kim's room. Ron was in the room in less than a second, in a fighting stance, ready to take on whatever it was that threatened her.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary or detecting any threat, he turned to see Kim standing near a wall switch that he didn't remember. She was almost giggling. "I guess I should have warned you. Daddy has these steel liners installed for my windows when they rebuilt the house. They're inside so no one outside can see if they are in place. They're kind of noisy when they close, but they should make sure we aren't spied on."

She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss as she said, "And right now I want to make sure that I have you all to myself." As Ron started to return the hug, his hands moved lower to rub her butt.

"Ron, take off the shirt please ."

"I'm starting to get to you already, huh Kim?" he said with a smirk.

She gave him a sultry smile saying. "Ron, you're still wearing my Dad's shirt. It smells like him. Do you really want me thinking about him while we're together?" She turned and went to her dresser, looking for something on top.

Ron's expression fell like a two ton hippo. "Right! Yeah! Nope! Really don't want that! he he." He said as he quickly remove the shirt, folded it and laid it in a chair that he dusted off real quick.

"I'm sorry Kim. I started to do it again, didn't I? I started getting to full of myself. Thanks. For deflating my ego before it filled the room."

"No big. Ron. That's what best friends and future wives are for. Besides, it was just a minor slippage. Use to be, it would take three days for you to come out of it. Not three seconds. Anyway, I'm the one that wants to get "full of 'yourself,'" tonight but, first a simple rule." she said as she put a cheap tiara on her head. It was the one she got for being a runner up for the Senior Homecoming Queen in high school, the contest that Bonnie cheated her way into winning. Kim knew that she had the real 1st prize, right here.

"This." pointing to the tiara," is my explorer's helmet. While I'm wearing it, I am doing the 'mapping.' When I take it off, you can take over. Okay?"

Ron smiled. "Okay." he said softly. "What should I do?"

"Umm, the pants are Daddy's too. Would you mind..." Before she could complete her request, he had the pants down around his ankles, removed, folded them and had put them with the shirt. He also took off the shoes. "...closing your eyes?"

Caught a little off guard for that request, Ron closed his eyes and stood in the middle of the room near the bed wearing just his socks, underwear and a smile. Kim moved closer to him after adjusting the lights in the room to a warm glow.

Without closing her eyes or touching him any place else, she kissed him on the lips. As the kiss went on, Ron's arms started to come up to embrace her. She gently held them away from her and whispered, "Not yet." She noticed that something else was coming up, but she ignored that for now. She was more interested in the man.

She examined his face in a way that would have made him uncomfortable had he known what she was doing, very up close. She was trying to map his face, every line, pore and hair. From the light colored stubble to a small blemish on his chin. Lightly, she traced it with her finger tips after memorizing it, leaving little kisses behind. As he exhaled, she inhaled his air and vise a versa, sharing their air, bonding in a deeper way than they ever had. His breathing started getting deeper, like he could sense he was inhaling Kim's essence.

Moving down his body, she did the same with his upper torso. His chest hairs, so light that they might be missed entirely. His nipples as they responded to her breath just before she kissed them. The very light scar, that she would have never been noticed if she hadn't know it was there, from having his appendix removed when they were just beginning high school. She had been so mad with him then.

They had just started going out on "missions." Ron had gone with her on one and been slowing her down a bit, she thought he was just out of shape, but they got through it. When they returned, his parents had to rush him to the hospital to have his appendix removed. She asked him why he didn't tell her that he felt that bad. His answer was he didn't want to miss going on a mission with her. She got so mad that she told him if he ever did anything like that again, he'd never go on another one with her. Of course she hadn't meant it. Not really. She just didn't want to see him hurt. That was a long time ago. She gently traced the scar with her finger, then kissed it's length and blew on it. His breathing became a little more ragged then. Butterfly touches around his navel and then a light touch of her tongue to the inside of it sent small tremors though his body.

"Kiiiiimmm?" he said, with a hint of pleading.

Raising up, she left a trail of feather touches with her lips back up to his ear and whispered lightly, "Not yet." She knew she was being mean but she wanted to build the anticipation up for him. Make it the best it could be for him.

While maintaining the lightest of contact, she managed to move behind him and remove her blouse. She then started with his shoulders the same memorizing and kissing while using one hand to massage his abdomen, every once and a while allowing her breasts to touch his back. She was about half way down when she became aware of several light areas on his back. She would never have noticed them if she hadn't been "mapping," him, they blended that well with his skin color. When she traced the largest, about three inches long, with her finger tip, she found it was slightly raised from the rest of his back. She also felt Ron's body go tense at the same time that she realized what it was.

"Ron." she almost whispered trying not to change the mood. "Where did you get this? And this?" she asked as she traced the two largest scars.

"Ahhhhhh what are you talking about KP?"

The warble in his voice told her that he knew what she was talking about, so she asked him again keeping her voice soft, while continuing to touch and caress the scars.

The silence that followed told her that he was trying to think of an answer, any answer that he thought she would accept to avoid the truth.

That answer never came. Ron's shoulders slumped a little as he quietly said, "That first one I got the first time I fought Monkey Fist, when I was with the holo-Kim. I got the other one when the Bebe's pulled me out through the roof of your dad's car. The others, I don't really remember anymore."

"You got these when we were on one of our missions?" Kim asked.

(pause)

"Yeah. Most of them." he carefully replied.

"From their size, they must have bled a lot." continued Kim.

(pause)

"I used to carry a lot of bandages with me when we went on those missions and it helped that I was wearing a black shirt." he replied.

(pause)

"I saw you without your shirt a lot of times right after those things happened. Why didn't I notice them then?"

"Because I had taken some of my mother's makeup and I used it to hide them from you." His answer came without hesitation now.

Using a free hand, she undid the front clasp of her bra, allowing her to move her shoulders and let it to fall to the floor. She knew Ron was telling her the truth. She was also afraid of the answer to her next question, but she had to know. "Why did you want to hide them from me?"

"Because KP, I was afraid that if you knew I'd been getting hurt, you would've stop letting me come on missions with you, like you said you would after I had my appendix removed. I couldn't have that. So I learned how to do my own first aid and such. Mom found out about the makeup and she agreed to help me by showing me how to apply it to hide them until they were healed all the way. I think she was more relieved because she thought I was using it for some other reason."

"Well Kim," she thought to herself. "you go exploring and you might find out some things about yourself too. Some thing that you don't like." Yeah, knowing that Ron was getting hurt, she probably would have tried to do something. What that would have been she didn't want to think about now. What would that have done to their friendship? What would that have done to their love? Would she even be alive today without Ron, who had saved her life several times during their adventures?

All of these questions went through her in a matter of seconds and the answers came to her in less time. Ron, who had gone through several kinds of pain and kept quiet about it, just to be near her, had asked her to do something tomorrow. Something that she didn't know if she could do. Well, she knew now that she could and would do it. Because Ron had asked her. Because he trusted her. Because he loved her. But tonight was still their night.

"Ahh KP. You're not mad are you? About me keeping those things from you?" he asked. He still had his eyes closed like she'd asked him to do.

"No. I'm not mad. At least not at you." she said as she went back to kissing the scars on his back. They were a part of him and helped make up who and what he was.

"Well then, can I open my eyes now?"

As Kim stood back up, she ran her hands around Ron's hips, allowing her little fingers to sink underneath the waist band of his boxer shorts. When her hands met around his stomach, she brought them up and pressed them onto his chest. At the same time her hands were doing that, her breasts were rubbing against his back as she stood and whispered in his ear, "Not yet." lightly biting his earlobe before she then kissed his neck.

Ron's breathing was getting ragged again and the little tremors started in his body. He stated to mentally calm himself when Kim bit his other ear saying, "Uh-uh. I want to know 'you.' Not what you know how to do." Her hands then dipped below his waistband again and started massaging his upper thighs.

Ron moaned and swallowed a couple of times, trying to regain the ability of speech. When he did his voice didn't sound to solid. "Kim, I'm not going to last very long at this rate unless I..."

"Then I will have learned something else about you. And that would be a good thing too." Just then her left hand pulled his boxers down to expose him to the cooler air. Her right hand grabbed it softly, the waistband snugged under him to give a little pressure there. "But I think you will last as long as we need."

"Kiiiiimmm?" he said again, the pleading unmistakable in his voice this time.

Her left hand released him and came up to his chest to squeeze his left nipple, as her right gripped him. She licked the inside of his right ear and said, "Not yet."

She moved around to stand in front of him, never releasing her right hand, letting her left linger against his skin as she walked around him. When she stood in front of him she undid the snap on her jeans and let them and her panties fall. Steeping out of them she kicked them off to the side and knelt down in front of him. Releasing him, she finished pulling his boxers off of him, while letting her hair brush against his manhood. She then started kissing the insides of his thighs lightly holding him. As she neared his scrotum she could smell his Ron-ness. Not a bad or unpleasant smell. Just a headie smell that was, as much Ron, as his face was his.

It was then that she realized that she was getting ontoxicated off Ron's body. The musk from his testicles snapped her back to realize that. She was so aroused from touching him that she felt like she was going to pop just from holding him. Her other hand moved to start "touching herself," to relieve her tension. When she looked up at Ron's face, she saw he was biting his lower lips, trying to hold back. His knees were threatening to give out at any time. Looking at his manhood in her hand, she thought to herself, " Not yet." She wasn't finished.

Using his 'handle,' she turned him so his back was facing the bed. He was now only about two feet from the it's edge.

"Mapping" Ron's member, she looked at the skin, the bumps, how the veins ran and throbbed. The pulse of it was almost hypnotic. The more she watched the pulse, the more she felt her body melding with it, matching it. Three. For some reason, she knew it was a beat of three.

She blew on it and saw it bounce up, trying to find something. Trying to find?

Her!

She heard Ron yell her name as his body went rigid. The pulse changed.

"Now! " she thought.

She covered him with her mouth and felt it hit the back of her throat followed by two more. The hot, salty fluid that was Ron. It felt so right, but the tempo was wrong. At the first sign of his body starting to relax, she swallowed him in one swift motion. She swallowed slowly three times. Her throat muscles massaged him. She couldn't see them but Ron's eyes opened wide as he felt the new sensations and knew that it was happening again for him, and then he fell backward. He didn't care about the falling. The ground would stop him sooner or later.

As Ron fell back, she moved quick enough to make sure that she didn't loose him. His second wave went down her throat without loosing a drop. Her gag reflex never acted up at all. It was all a part of his rythym. Their tempo.

But it still wasn't right, even though he laid in her bed twitching and having aftershocks from his back to back orgasms. She released him from her throat and started kissing and licking his thighs, her hand working his deflating member as best she could. Her cool, silky hair was draped across him, adding another stimulus to his neither region. "Come on Ron," she thought as she pumped him. "Time to find out if you "learned" how to avoid waiting, or if it's a part of you."

The power of speech was still beyond Ron at the moment. His body had gone almost numb from the two huge orgasms that he had just had. He almost thought he'd heard music as he was falling, but all he wanted, was to tell Kim that he loved her and would make it up to her because she hadn't had one.

But somewhere there was a spark in his groin that was being fanned back into life. His breathing was getting stronger and deeper as the spark became a fire ready to engulf him again. His last cognitive thought was "Kim still has the helmet on."

Looking down at his knees, he saw her looking him in the eyes with the same lustful stare that his now had. Never breaking that eye contact, she climbed up on the bed and straddled him. Reaching down between them, she found him and positioned it at her entrance. Rubbing it against her, she smiled as her lower lips opened and her own lubricant covered it in an instant. As she straightened her body to align herself with Ron's 'missile,' he reached up, and grabbed her breasts.

"Now." she said to him.

She meant to impale herself on Ron and ride him to a mutual orgasm. Ron's body didn't see it that way. When she started down, Ron started up, burring himself as much was possible in her and then lifted her up again. When they met, the sudden fullness she felt, Ron squeezing her tits and the jolt that went through her, triggered her orgasm. She screamed his name as he held her up, straddling him, while waves of pleasure washed over her. Only his head was touching the bed at that point and only his toes were touching the floor.

As he lowered her down, his right hand moved to her ribcage and his left to her butt, he pulled her upper half towards the head of the bed. Fearing that he meant to pull out of her, she cried "Nooooo." just as he pushed back and lifted her up again, ramming himself back into her. The jolt was twice as much this time because she wasn't expecting it. She wasn't sure if it was a second orgasm or a continuation of the first. All she knew was that she was hearing music as her body went through orgasmic convulsions suspended in the air on Ron's manhood.

How long he held her there, she didn't know, but when she started feeling motion again, it was slower and gentler. Opening her eyes, she saw Ron, laying on the bed and gently lifting her up and down as he moved himself in and out of her. Using her knees and bracing her hands on his chest, she started moving herself, to match the rhythm that he had set. As the feeling returned to her legs and hips, she started to pick up the pace a little. Ron smiled and matched her stroke for stroke. A silent "Ahhh," formed on her face. She leaned back a little to change the angle of his penetration and to relieve some of her back muscles. Ron's hands moved to rub her tummy and then up to her breasts, to tease her nipples. Her own sweat allowed his hands to glide over her skin effortlessly. He started to add a little grind to his hip action when they came together, that was having it's effects on her again. She picked up the pace again and included a little grinding of her own. This time it was Ron's turn to "Ahhhh." but his wasn't silent.

The pace of their lovemaking, as well as the volume of their sounds, increased, neither of them aware of who was setting it anymore. Neither caring. Both wanting the same release for the other as well as themselves. When it came, they came together. Both frozen in position as they screamed out the other's name and their own pleasure. Her body collapsed on his and they kissed while trying to regain their breath, Not being able to do both, she rolled off to his side, holding him as tight as he held her. While they caught their breath, they were breathing in each 'other' as the sweat left them as their bodies cooled.

Kim opened her eyes first and looked at the man next to her. She tried to think of the words to tell him how much she loved and trusted him. About how sorry she was for things that she had said and done in the past that had hurt him. And about how much better it would be for them in the future, but the right words eluded her. She had to tell him. And then when Ron's eyes opened, they made contact and it was like looking into each other's souls. Words that had never been spoken, would never need to be between them. They both knew what the other was feeling because it was the same thing they were feeling themselves. They kissed, a nice warm and loving kiss. She snuggled into his shoulder and rested her head there, putting her hand on his chest near his heart.

"Kim? Did you hear music? When we were making love?" he asked as his eyes started to close.

"Yes. I heard our music." she answered as fatigue started to overtake her. "And I know we are going to defeat Monkey Fist tomorrow."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" he asked as sleep had almost taken him.

"Because I know now that we can do anything, so long as we are together. You and me." she said as she closed her eyes.

Only half awake, Ron replied with a yawn, "Funny. I could have told you that years ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kim and Ron were falling asleep, a lone figure was making it's way down the near empty tunnel, hurrying to it's master. The boxes and barrels marked with the circle within a triangle meant nothing to him, his master did.

He knew his master would not be pleased with him. His master could look into his brain and see what he had seen or hear what he had heard. He had been unable to get into the Possible home to spy on the meeting that had been held there. The extreme lights had cancel out his ability to blend with shadows and the guards saw him whenever he tried to get close.

He had been able to get into the hospital once, several days ago, as far as the nurse's station. He was able to look at the monitors for Ron Stoppable and read the charts, but that was the only time. They had added more security after that.

He could hear and smell the others now. They were in the great round room where the master was either testing or teaching the newest members of the great army. From the sounds, their numbers had increased. A lot. He wondered briefly if there were more of the "spy" versions like himself. He only knew of three others.

As he entered the room he spotted his master between two monkeys that were larger than the master. They were teaching some new recruits the fine art of how to be ninjas. He knew they had been "improved," to learn quickly.

The master turned and looked at him as he entered the room. Saying something to the two larger one, the master indicated a smaller room behind the platform from which he normally addressed the army. They arrived at the door at the same time.

He hurried to open the door for the master and bowed as he past him. Entering and closing the door behind him, he returned to his bow until he was addressed.

The room was long and filled with a great amount of equipment. Mostly old television sets that only showed black and white and what the master called "antiquated computers."

"Well Lamont, tell me what you have found out."

Lamont told him first about his visit to the hospital. The master entered his mind and read what the reports said about Ron Stoppable. "Hmmmmm. He should have died days ago, but there has been no report about it on the local news shows and surely it would have been covered. "The great savior of the world dead!" To bad you didn't get more information later on. What else have you to report?

Lamont told him about the meeting at the Possible house.

"Let me see." said Monkey Fist as he probed Lamont's mind. "Ahh, the three great forces that are still trying to find their way into our home. Now, let me hear what they are planing."

Lamont then tried to explain about the extreme lighting that they put around the house that prevented him from getting close without being caught. It only took a moment for him to see that his master was displeased. He didn't even want to "see" how bright the light was. His voice grew louder with each word.

"Do you mean to tell me you didn't find out was they talked about at that meeting? A meeting that could well have been about when they were going to attack us or even if they found us and you couldn't be bothered to find away past some stupid human guards and we have no idea of what they talked about?"

Lamont could only try to make himself smaller as his master's anger increase to the point that golden lightening started to form around his eyes. He had seen those eyes before, when they liberated the monkeys from the first zoo. Lamont had seen his master turn men to stone with his eyes. He looked away from the anger that was his master's.

But, when nothing happened, he cautiously looked back to him and saw a very perplexed looking Monkey Fist.

He was standing there, with his arms crossed, his right hand rubbing his chin and looking at a point in the ceiling.

"Something's not right here." he said mostly to himself. "Why have their meeting now?" He started to pace with his hands behind his back."There is something wrong. They were planning their attack on us at that meeting. I have already received information on their movements from my other shadow spys. I can guess that they have finally figured out where we are and how to get to us, from where they moved and set up camp for the night. Fortunately, I have taken certain steps to make sure their attacks fail, thanks to the federal government and it's paranoia. But something is still not right."

"Ah ha!" he said as he snapped his fingers. "Both Kim Possible and her mother attended that meeting! The mother is also that imbecile's Doctor, her name was on the paperwork you looked at, and his future mother-in law. I can only see two reasons why both of them would leave the hospital. Either Ron Stoppable is cured, which we both know is impossible or he is dead. But why hide his death from the newspapers and television news?"

This was Lamont's chance to get back into the good graces of his master, so he chipped an answer to the question.

"Because they fear me? What kind of an answer is ...wait a moment. Maybe they are trying to use it to distract me. He would have been the only person that could have posed any kind of a threat to me. By making me think he was still alive, I might have hesitated, wondering what might have gone wrong. Making me doubt myself. But now their plan has failed because I have seen through their attempted deception. Nothing will stop me!"

"To celebrate, I will have Miss Hall take Yori to the barracks and let all the monkeys have their way with her tonight. I no longer care if she lives or dies. Her mind should be totally shot by now. If it isn't, well, getting gang raped by all of them should finish it off. I will go tell Miss Hall and you go tell your monkey brothers to meet in the barracks immediately."

Lamont turn and started to head for the door, relieved that he had been forgiven and had escaped with his life.

Before he could reach the door, Monkey Fist called out to him.

"Oh Lamont. I almost forgot something."

Looking back, he didn't even have a chance for the smile on his face and to disappear before the golden lightening from Monkey Fist's eyes struck him and turned him to stone.

"Monkey Fist was forgiving of failure because he lived with it for too long. But I am the Yono now. I will not tolerate it or allow it in my army. You will deliver a message to the rest of my forces. One that warns them of the penalty of failure and the consequences. Yono, the destroyer, will have an army that will fight to the death because they will know that if they fail, death will be their only reward. And death will be my gift to the world. Death or conversion. Miss Hall will either become very busy or useless to me after tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for everyone. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Monkey's Tail continues with Book III

s/8386785/1/3-The-Monkey-s-Tail-Book-III

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


End file.
